Maybe we're from the same star (Tal vez somos de la misma estrella)
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: Entonces Danny conoció a Steve. Y no fue lo que dijeron las historias. [Soulmate AU]
1. Chapter 1

El título está sacado de esta frase de Emery Allen:

"I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star."

* * *

—¿Crees en las marcas de las almas gemelas? —le preguntó Rachel, de improviso, en su primera cita. Danny pestañeó una vez en su plato, sorprendido, y la pregunta que él tenía en la punta de su lengua —sobre si le había gustado el oso bucco— se deshizo como una flor marchita cuando levantó los ojos para mirarla.

No era algo que la gente acostumbrase a preguntar en el primer encuentro _(fue una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Rachel Hollander, la fuerza que veía en sus ojos, su ímpetu. Con Rachel todo surgió así; inesperadamente, ardientemente)_ pero… era más que una cuestión de creencias. Creer en las almas gemelas, tu amante destinado, la media naranja, la otra mitad y todas esas cosas no parecía tan fantasioso cuando tenías algo físico en lo que aferrarte.

Que en tu piel estuviera escrito el « _supuesto»_ amor de tu vida sonaba como algo conveniente, en teoría.

Desde luego, _obviamente_ , no era tan sencillo.

Todo el mundo conocía las historias de las marcas que aparecían en algún punto de la vida _(Danny tenía una de esas marcas, la había tenido desde la adolescencia pero no muchos lo sabían)_ y te hablaban tu alma gemela —algunas personas sostenían que incluso que estaban tatuados en la piel desde el nacimiento y necesitaban tiempo para hacerse visibles, algún tipo de enlace de alma a alma o alguna tontería físico—mística semejante—, y casos existían. Desde luego que existían. Eran famosos, llamativos e increíbles.

Era fácil encontrarle pies en los que apoyarse de forma constante a ese tema. En floridos relatos y cuentos adornados, en informes pseudo-científicos y teorías prácticas.

Había personas afortunadas que encontraban a su alma gemela y lo habían hecho público para que el mundo supiera... Otras personas vivían amargadas por no encontrarlas nunca. La gran mayoría, por otro lado, acostumbraba a llevarlo como todo en la existencia. O, en otras palabras, cada uno lidiaba con su marca como podían.

 _(Honestamente, él creía que la razón por la que los humanos tenían esas marcas era porque el universo —o Dios, Buda, Zeus o alguno de esos— quería reírse con ellos. De ellos. De su infortunio perpetuo en la búsqueda del amor ideal, de su corazón falible. Pero Danny siempre tuvo tendencia al catastrofismo, al pesimismo. Posiblemente estaba viendo solo el lado malo de las cosas._

 _—¿Posiblemente?_

 _—Steven)._

Un puñado de fanáticos había hecho una ciencia que trataba de adivinar las parejas —no muy diferentes a los psíquicos, videntes y consejeros, en su opinión. Pero Rachel había preguntado y era maravillosa y tal vez la corona en su propio tatuaje tenía que ver con ella. O las flores.

Probablemente no; Danny no era de los afortunados.

—No.

Rachel dejó la copa sobre la mesa y alzó las cejas, toda su atención puesta en Danny. A la luz de la tarde, su cabello parecía tener reflejos de cobre.

—¿No? —preguntó, curiosidad afilando el sonido. Danny amaba su acento británico y podría escucharla hablar por horas.

Con las manos sobre la mesa hizo un gesto de «qué puedo hacer» y se ganó una sonrisa de Rachel. Otra de esas sonrisas brillantes que le daban ganas de sonreír también.

Era un hombre enamorado.

—¿No hay ninguna historia allí?

—Lo que ves es lo que obtienes —aseguró—. No hay misterios.

 _(Pero una parte de él se preguntaba si el tridente y el ancla dibujados en su tatuaje hablaban de Billy, de su amigo perdido entre las aguas que jamás logró salir a la superficie. Esas figuras siempre le hicieron pensar en el océano._

 _—Ese es un pensamiento triste._

 _—El universo nunca ha sido especialmente justo o amable._

 _—Hizo que me conocieras._

 _—Bueno, a veces acierta de casualidad)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Danny descubrió la marca de Rachel en su noche de bodas, no mucho después de dar el « _Sí_ » frente a sus amigos y familias, cuando ella le pidió que le ayudase a bajar el cierre de su vestido.

Rachel le había dicho siempre que ella no creía en las almas gemelas y jamás le había hablado de su marca y él tampoco había insistido con ello. Había hecho, por otra parte, lo mejor que pudo para ignorar la tinta que trazaba formas y líneas en el pecho de Danny.

Pero esa noche Rachel corrió su pelo hacia adelante para dejarle vía libre y la vio.

 _(La marca de Rachel era diminuta, un pequeño esbozo escrito en la nuca. Podría haber sido una letra, podría haber sido una línea serpentina._

 _La marca de Danny era una de las rarezas. El tatuaje se extendía por su pecho, de la línea de su corazón hasta el centro, apenas alcanzando un punto por debajo de su estomago, pero el color suave hacia difícil que la gente lo distinguiese a la distancia. Apareció pronto en su vida —y, por lo tanto, fue una de las más llamativas para los ojos que alcanzaban a mirar. Por suerte para él, no muchos alcanzaban la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo)._

Danny sabía que ella no había tenido esa marca allí antes por lo que el boceto marcado en su piel, de un color gris ( _más oscuro que el de Danny),_ lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Como si fuese la confirmación de que su tiempo juntos era finito. Como si fuese algún tipo de aviso, de declaración. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si algún día llegaría esa persona con una marca similar, esa persona que arrastraría a Rachel fuera del círculo de sus brazos y haría que ella firmase los papeles de divorcio.

« _Ella no cree en las marcas de las almas gemelas_ », se dijo. Matty siempre le estaba diciendo que él debía aprender a ver el vaso medio lleno.

Danny presionó sus labios contra la piel cremosa, un beso invisible en la marca permanente.

—¿Ha cambiado algo? —preguntó Rachel, suave y frágil en la luminosa penumbra. Estaba claro que su intención desde el principio era medir la reacción de Danny ante la revelación—. La vi el otro día, no sé cuándo apareció… Danny-

—No —le aseguró—. Nada ha cambiado.

Arrastró un sendero de besos por la espalda de Rachel hasta la curva de sus hombros. Tendría que aferrarse a ella mientras tuviera oportunidad. No podía dejar que una marca le dijese a quién debía amar y a quién no. Jamás había creído en ello antes; no tenía sentido empezar ahora.

—Hola, señora Williams —susurró cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Se suponía que ellos podían ser felices, ¿no?

 _(—Lamento que no hayas sido feliz entonces, Danny._

 _—Eso fue mucho antes de conocerte._

 _—…Aún así, lo siento)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

—Pensé que no creías en las almas gemelas y en las marcas —le dijo a Rachel.

Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero era a él a quién le habían partido el corazón.

—Esta relación no está funcionando Danny. Intentamos por años pero no- nosotros no conectamos bien. _Nosotros_ sabíamos qué no éramos-

A ella eso no le había importado antes. ¿Cuándo había cambiado?

—Apenas conoces al tipo, Rachel —replicó, sintiendo que cada palabra era una puñalada—, ¿Y qué sabes de él? ¡Nada!

—Sé cosas sobre Stanley, Daniel —contestó ella con frialdad inesperada. Enderezó la espalda, retrocediendo—. Trabajé con él durante meses en la empresa. Sé que tiene una marca a juego con la mía-

—¿Y solo porque tiene una marca que _dice_ que es tu alma gemela vas a destruir a tu familia?

—¡No soy feliz aquí!

Rachel siempre hacia eso, centraba todo en ella. Danny rechinó los dientes. Había tenido unos meses difíciles en un trabajo que no era un campo de rosas y sabía que no estaba siendo buen esposo...

Pero ella había dicho ser feliz no hace mucho. ¿Cuándo había cambiado? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?

—¿Alguna vez lo fuiste?

Ella se negó a contestarle eso, los ojos vidriosos y los labios tensos.

« _Gran trabajo, Detective Williams_ », se dijo.

Vio a Rachel cerrar los ojos, imaginó que era para tranquilizarse, y se preguntó si funcionaba incluso. Él no podía dejar de sentir un molesto cosquilleo en sus ojos, lágrimas que no podía permitirse que se asomasen. No todavía. Era devastador, sentir que estás odiando a alguien que solías amar.

—Quiero que me ayudes a decirle a Grace que nos vamos a separar —le dijo Rachel finalmente. Más tranquila, igualmente dolida—. Ella te escucha más a ti.

Su perfecta, maravillosa, dulce niña.

—Rach-

—No hagas esto más difícil, Danny.

Fue un milagro no romperse a llorar mientras le decía a su hija que él no era lo suficientemente bueno, lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener a su familia unida.

Era increíble, realmente, lo que un dibujo contra tu piel podía hacer. Incluso con personas que dijeron que no se sentían influidos por ellas.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Stanley Edwards era el alma gemela de Rachel. Porque _por supuesto_ que lo era. Elegante, educado y gentil en apariencia. Y también hacía gala del disfrute de hacer su vida más difícil… Igual que ella. La casa en Nueva Jersey no era lo suficiente para él, así que vivía por tiempos en Nueva York, en Nueva Orleans, en Las Vegas y en Seattle como para variar un poco el paisaje. A Danny no podía importarle menos donde pasara tiempo ese impostor, pero odiaba que Rachel necesitase llevarse a Grace a cada _estúpido_ lugar que Stan quisiera. ¿Acaso Stanley no había tenido suficiente quitándole a su esposa?

 _Él_ era el padre de Grace, maldita sea.

—Nos vamos a ir a Hawái.

No, definitivamente no había escuchado eso bien. El cansancio le estaba pasando factura. —¿Hawái?

—Sí, supongo que has oído hablar del lugar, ¿cierto? —El divorcio realmente había hecho que se olvidasen ser amables el uno con el otro. La voz de Rachel parecía un hierro caliente quemándole la piel—. Son unas islas en el Océano Pacífico. Hay personas civilizadas que viven allí.

Danny se quedó en silencio.

Su vida en los últimos meses había sido un infierno —había perdido la mitad de sus posesiones en el divorcio, no podía ver a su hija más que dos veces por semana, su esposa no tenía reparos en empujar a su parvada de abogados en su dirección cada vez que el viento cambiaba de dirección y no tenía vergüenza en intentar sabotear su relación con Grace— pero...

—No puedes hacerme esto, Rachel.

—¿Hacerte, qué? Esto no es sobre ti, Daniel. Stan tiene una gran oferta de trabajo en Hawái y no voy a vivir lejos de « _mi_ » alma gemela —Rachel no dejaba espacio para protesta, rara vez lo hacía—. _Naturalmente_ mi hija va a venir conmigo. Es un hecho.

Sabía que Rachel adoraba a Grace; estaba en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. En la forma en la que la sostenía cerca de su pecho cuando ella lloraba. En cómo decía su nombre al saludarla cuando Danny tenía que llevársela por el fin de semana. Pero tenía esos arrebatos que él detestaba en los que parecía que consideraba a Grace como algo que podía arrebatarle, una posesión más.

Odiaba a la mujer que había conocido cuando ganó la custodia de su hija, la hija de ambos, porque parecía que esos episodios, antes aislados,eran ocurrencias más frecuentes.

—Rachel...

—No hagas esto, Danny —dijo con ese mismo tono condescendiente que había perfeccionado cuando se separaron _(«no hagas esto más difícil»). —_ Es una decisión tomada.

Su vida se le estaba escurriendo de las manos y él no tenía idea de cómo detener las olas.

—¿Cuándo se van? —preguntó, apretando el teléfono contra su oreja—. Necesito, uh, necesito despedirme de Grace. Necesito-

—Estamos rumbo al aeropuerto ahora mismo.

—¿Qué _demonios_ , Rachel?

—Si hubieses respondido la llamada anterior-

—Podrías habérmelo dicho cuando llevé a Grace a tu casa —objetó, hirviendo.

Excepto que Rachel jamás haría eso. Ella rara vez lo enfrentaba cuando tenían público, demasiado preocupada por las apariencias y el qué dirán y Stan había estado allí.

 _(Rachel era viciosa en una pelea y él no era mejor y los dos aprendieron a sacar lo peor del otro durante esos últimos meses antes de que la separación fuese oficial._

 _Les costó años superar eso)._

—Pon a Grace en el teléfono —exigió, en cambio.

Un latido, o dos. —Está dormida.

—Quiero despedirme de mi hija, Rachel.

No era un grito, no lo era. Puntuó cada palabra para que fuera clara y deliberada. Rachel siempre había sido buena con sus peleas y los gritos, nunca retrocediendo.

Ella no sabía lidiar con su calma.

—Te hablaré cuando hayamos llegado, Danny. Lo prometo.

—¡Rachel!

A veces realmente, _realmente_ la odiaba.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Hawái era todo lo que las propagandas decían. Era brillante y soleado y caluroso.

Los colores en la isla parecían vibrar en su máxima expresión, tonos tan vivos que le hacían extrañar el pavimento y los edificios que llegaban hasta el cielo. Todo era sol, olas y arena.

Era esplendoroso y fastuoso y costoso.

Y él estaba divorciado, perdido y solo. Con el corazón roto por creer que el amor no estaba determinado por unas marcas en la piel.

El auto se detuvo en el camino. Y no volvió a arrancar.

Danny odiaba esa estúpida isla, su sol brillante, su arena blanca y sus hermosos paisajes. Odiaba el océano desde que le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo, odiaba el aeropuerto que le había robado los últimos días a su perro, odiaba las carreteras que no tenían sentido y odiaba los mapas que estaban rodeados de azul y eran confusos y no eran sobre Nueva Jersey.

Estaba lejos de casa, muy lejos.

 _(—Tú eres el más fuerte de nosotros —le había dicho Matt en su momento más oscuro, cuando el alcohol era sabor común en su lengua y la sonrisa de su hija lo único con lo que podía aferrarse—. Dicen que antes del amanecer está la hora más oscura._

 _Su hermano estaba lleno de mierda. Pero siempre lo ayudaba, siempre lograba que él se sintiese mejor)._

No odiaba los atardeceres. No podía odiar lo bello que se veía todo con la estela de oro que dejaba el sol en su caída ni podía recordar por qué un cielo pintándose de naranja debía causarle rabia. No odiaba la vista del atardecer de ese pequeño paraje que lo había recibido cuando él se cansó de caminar sin rumbo por la carretera ni tampoco odiaba lo irreal que se veía todo desde esa perspectiva.

Para que llegaran la luna y las estrellas, el descanso y la calma, el sol primero tenía que caer.

Danny ya había caído. Sólo tenía que volver a levantarse.

 _(—Eso fue realmente poético, Danno._

 _—Gracias, babe)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

—Mamá tiene a Stan —dijo Grace, toda inocencia, durante una de sus noches compartidas. Danny miró el rostro de su hija con el corazón partido al medio—. Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien también.

—No necesito conocer a nadie, monito —contestó. Presionó sus labios en la frente de Grace sintiendo un nudo en su garganta—. Te tengo a ti.

Y quizá Danny no estaba lidiando bien con el dolor. Quizá estaba resentido, amargado y deprimido, contemplando su tatuaje con una molesta irritación que le llegaba hasta el fondo del estómago...

Pero él estaba trabajando en ello.

Dificultosamente, tal vez.

Arañando la arena con un corazón roto, si querías una metáfora.

Pero.

Él.

Estaba.

Trabajando.

En.

Ello.

 _(Obviamente una niña de ocho años con una misión no pensaba que eso era suficiente._

 _—¿Qué esperabas de mi niña, Danno? Ella es testaruda. Se parece a sus padres)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

—¡Las flores de tu tatuaje son hibiscos! —dijo Grace, durante su primera semana de vacaciones de verano, toda cantarina—. Mi maestra nos dijo que es la flor del estado de Hawái. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Danno?

—¿Qué tu maestra sabe de lo que habla, como debería ser siempre?

Grace lo miró como si estuviese sintiendo pena por su falta de inteligencia.

—¡ ** _No_** , Danno! Quizá tu alma gemela esté aquí. ¡En Hawái! —La luz de su sonrisa le hizo olvidar por un momento lo ridículo que era todo el asunto—. ¡Es el destino que nos hayamos mudado!

 _«Cariño, no»,_ pensó con la misma tristeza que lo inundaba cada vez que el tema resurgía, « _son los caprichos de tu madre y su nuevo esposo»._

—Monito...

—¿Qué crees que signifique la corona? —preguntó ella, ojos todavía llenos de ilusión y entusiasmo y Danny no tenía corazón para decirle que él no creía en esas cosas. Érase una vez, él también había escuchado las historias de las almas gemelas con la tierna ingenuidad de la infancia—. ¿Crees que sea una princesa? ¡Podrías casarte con una princesa hawaiana!

—Creo que has tenido demasiada azúcar por hoy.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

—¿Monito?

—¿Sí, Danno?

—¿No crees que deberíamos suspender esta investigación?

Grace, por alguna razón que Danny desconocía, no había querido dar el brazo a torcer. Y mientras más días pasaban, más dedicada parecía a resolver... el misterio. _Su_ misterio. Pero, estadísticamente, no muchos encontraban a su alma gemela en la vida. Muchas veces esos misteriosos tatuajes permanecían como incógnitas y esa mejor aprender a vivir con ellos que armar castillos de naipes en el aire.

¿Qué probabilidades había que él fuese de ese pequeño porcentaje de personas que realmente encontraba a su alma gemela y ambos eran felices con el resultado?

Rachel lo había logrado. Él… bueno. Él-

—¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad, papá? —preguntó su hija. Tenía que apreciar lo serio que era el tema por la falta del uso de su nombre especial—. A mí me gustaría saber, si estuviera en tu lugar. Podría estar más cerca de lo que crees.

Danny parpadeó, su mundo dado vuelta por un momento. ¿Le daba curiosidad ver la persona que _representaba_ su tatuaje? Por supuesto que le daba curiosidad. Saber era mejor que especular y si sabía a quién se refería, él estaría preparado para el eventual encuentro. Pero, como todo lo mágico, no había reglas aplicables ni manuales de guía. Estaban todos lanzados más o menos a su suerte. Danny aún no tenía idea por qué una persona se daba cuenta que la otra persona era su alma gemela solo por ver un dibujo en su piel. Las historias hablaron de conexión instantánea, de reconocimiento, de… algo. Pero Danny llevaba cuatro meses en Hawái y no le había pasado nada.

—Dijiste que era el destino, monito —le recordó—. ¿No crees que tratar de averiguarlo sería como que alguien te cuente el final de la película?

Eso llegó más profundo de lo que esperaba.

La cara de Grace cayó. —No me gusta que estés solo.

—No estoy solo, cariño.

Ella lo miró como si no le creyera una palabra. Lo que era, bueno, _esperable_ considerando que Danny era un mal mentiroso y su niña preciosa era un poco demasiado inteligente.

—¿Tienes miedo de que no te quiera?

—¿Crees que alguien no me querría? —preguntó, sonriéndole. Alzó las cejas varias veces y Grace se rio—. Sería una gran, gran alma gemela.

 _(—Sí que lo eres._

 _—Cállate, Steven. Estoy contando mi historia._

 _—¡Estoy siendo amable!_

 _—No, estás siendo sarcástico._

 _—Que sea sarcástico no quiere decir que no lo piense de verdad._

 _—… Lo sé.)_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Entonces Danny conoció a Steve.

 _(Y no fue lo que dijeron las historias._

 _No existió una chispa de reconocimiento, una profunda conexión —a menos que esa fuese una metáfora al encuentro en el garaje con sus armas apuntándose el uno al otro— y Danny no sintió algo diferente a la ira, a la indignación. El enojo era un constante desde hacía mucho tiempo y con Steve no fue diferente. LCdr. Steven J. McGarrett fue rápido para juzgarlo como un ignorante y calificarlo como un inútil —igual que todos en esa maldita isla. Fue rápido para la arrogancia y la falta de escrúpulos sobre el trabajo —quitándole del caso, empujándolo a un lado primero y luego usándolo cuando se dio cuenta que servía, cuestionando su resolución para el trabajo no mucho después— y fue rápido para humillarlo. Danny lo odiaba a tan solo conocerlo —el tipo de odio que llegó con sentimientos intensos no siempre permanece— así que..._

No fue lo que dijeron las historias.

Solo que sí lo fue.

 _(Quizá por eso, en retrospectiva, lo pensó más…_ real _. Después de pasar tiempo con Steve, en especial: el tipo funcionaba desafiando las expectativas. Era una de las pocas cosas en las que Danny había aprendido a creer._

 _—Dices las cosas más lindas, Danno._

 _—Cállate, Steven. O te dispararé)._

Danny volvió a su casa esa noche después de ser suspendido en el departamento de policía y haber sido transferido a la fuerza operativa de McGarrett; después de conocer a Chin y Kono y Kamekona, después de haber golpeado a su jefe y haber bebido con él una cerveza en la orilla de la playa...

Y entonces lo sacudió un amanecer.

Un reconocimiento. Una revelación.

Había algo _diferente_. Un cosquilleo en su pecho. Un hormigueo incómodo que Danny nunca había experimentado antes.

Se quitó la camisa con los dedos torpes —el pulso le martillaba en los oídos, le temblaban las manos— y se fue al baño para mirarse al espejo. El tatuaje siempre había sido pálido, no muy distinto al color de una cicatriz olvidada, pero ahora brillaba en negro como si alguien se hubiese decidido a colorear las líneas que recorrían la marca para que todos la pudiesen ver.

Danny había tenido su marca de que tenía quince años por lo que nunca se había cuestionado su presencia —algo con lo que Rachel sí que había tenido que luchar— pero nunca la había visto tan remarcada. Como un mensaje. Como si le estuviera diciendo que su alma gemela lo necesitaba. O estaba cerca. O ambas cosas.

 _«Cuánta más oscura es la marca, decía el dicho, más profunda es la conexión»._

Y pensó en Steve McGarrett.

Pensó en Steve en el garaje de su casa de la infancia, espejo uno del otro mientras defendían sus posturas. Pensó en el golpe frente a la gente y en la forma que Steve le pidió disculpas en el auto. Pensó en su rostro ceniciento mientras discutían por el caso y la mirada perdida en sus ojos mientras hablaba de su padre. Pensó en la cerveza en su playa dorada y en las cosas que había dicho. En las cosas que Danny había dicho.

Había habido una conexión. Había habido algo más.

Los hibiscos eran las flores de Hawái, le había dicho Grace.

El tridente y el ancla siempre le hicieron pensar en el océano.

Y la corona…

Danny sacó su teléfono y torpemente escribió Steve en el buscador. Ignoró los primeros enlaces pero abrió una página que detallaba los significados de los nombres.

 **Steven**. Derivado del griego. _Coronado_.

Y Danny jamás había creído en ninguna de esas cosas pero allí estaba, contemplando las líneas oscuras _(las flores —hibiscos, Danno—, el ancla, la corona y el tridente)_ con algo muy parecido al anhelo. A la esperanza.

Pero él tenía el corazón roto por un amor que no fue y Steve estaba llorando una relación truncada. Y esa noche se durmió pensando en coronas y tridentes y despertó con las lágrimas de Rachel grabadas en la retina y un « _no soy feliz aquí_ » resonando en sus oídos.

Estaba en problemas.

 _(—¿Lo supiste desde el principio?_

 _—Sí… Lo hice)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Five-0 debería ser un nombre risible. No como _«Fuerza de choque»_ o como esa frase que solamente Chin Ho Kelly podría decir con seriedad y que había desatado sus risas en el momento en que la pronunció.

Solo- ¿Qué clase de persona tomaría en _serio_ alguien que grita Five-0?

Aunque Danny sintió algo cuando escuchó su significado, lo que representaba. « _Es como mi padre solía llamar a nuestra familia, porque no somos originarios de Hawai_ », había dicho Steve y fue uno de esos raros, dulces y preciosos momentos en los que Danny veía algo más que el súper soldado arrogante y orgulloso que quería controlarlo todo. « _Fue su manera de hacernos sentir pertenecientes a algún lado, supongo»_.

Y era... Un nombre apropiado para ellos.

Para la novata que había dejado las olas como una ex surfista y luchó por una placa que no tomarían en serio en el departamento. Para el policía deshonrado al que todos le habían dado la espalda cuando más necesitaba un hombro en el que apoyarse. Para el hijo que regresó a la casa demasiado tarde para salvar a su padre pero no demasiado tarde para reconstruir su vida. Para el padre que lo había dejado todo atrás por su hija y que tenía que empezar desde las cenizas.

Para ellos, sí, Five-0 era el nombre perfecto.

Más que perfecto.

Nunca debía dejar que Steven escuchase eso.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Como Steve no tenía problemas para quitarse la ropa a menudo, descubrir si escondía una marca no fue una tarea complicada.

Poco antes de que se cumpliera un mes de la fundación de Five-0, Steve decidió que era una buena idea nadar hacia el U.S.S. Missouri para tratar de atrapar a un desesperado SEAL del que se sospechaba un homicidio porque, claramente, eso era lo más arriesgado que se le había ocurrido para el caso (y, por supuesto, porque creía que el SEAL era inocente y solo necesitaba a alguien en su esquina).

Así que mientras Steve se dedicaba a ser, bueno, _Steve_ , a Danny le tocaba la investigación del homicidio.

Esa fue la primera vez que Danny vio el torso desnudo de Steve (no sería la última y, cada vez, lo sentía como un recordatorio).

No había ninguna marca.

 _(Antes de esa visión Danny se había preguntado cómo sacar el tema de la marca con Steve. Y si debía sacarlo. Se suponía que había una conexión entre ellos, que los dos estaban en el mismo tren... Se suponía que había algo entre ellos que excedía lo normal. Lo suficiente para que Danny tuviese un tatuaje pintado con tinta negra donde antes había una suave pincelada._

 _Pero él no creía en esas cosas —había pasado años convenciéndose a sí mismo que no creía— y Steve y Five-0 eran lo mejor que le había pasado desde que puso un pie en esa maldita isla)._

Danny tenía una marca, Steve no tenía ninguna.

Las marcas no eran siempre _iguales_ pero estaban, en general, en lugares reflejados y tenían un estilo semejante, algún tipo de distinción que las emparentaba. Pero Steve no tenía ninguna marca en su pecho y Danny sintió que algo caía en su estómago con la confirmación de que todo era unilateral. Había oído de casos, tan raros que apenas tenían menciones honorificas en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero allí estaba.

¿Y no era irónico? Durante años había negado el lugar de las marcas, su importancia y su valía y, de repente, la marca que él buscaba no existía y algo profundo dentro de él se rompió un poco por lo que implicaba.

« _No mereces tener un alma gemela_ », parecía que era lo que el universo trataba de decirle. Al menos el universo era consistente con Danny: siempre le había hecho la vida imposible.

 _(Eso no significaba, por supuesto, que Danny tenía que descuidar su vida. Su hija siempre estaba en lo más alto de su lista, justo antes de Steve. Y Five-0 y su trabajo. Con esas cosas ya tenía mucho en su plato como para dedicarse más de lo necesario a bucear por el pozo filosófico y a sentirse mal consigo mismo por su suerte y por un estúpido enamoramiento que no tenía razón de ser y que definitivamente, definitivamente no estaba sucediendo)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

—Grace me dijo que vio algo nuevo en tu tatuaje —le dijo Rachel, suavidad en toda ella. Tristeza, también.

Danny se tensó.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ellos tenían una conversación civilizada y él no quería arruinar eso. No quería... No quería hablar de su tatuaje. No con Rachel, que una vez había jurado no creer y lo dio vuelta todo cuando encontró a su media naranja.

—No tenemos que hablar de esto-

—Limitémonos a hablar de Gracie, ¿está bien, Rachel? Por favor.

—Hasta que conocí a Stan-

—Rachel, de verdad. Te agradezco que nos prestaras tu casa y por el té que le serviste a Steven y por ayudarme con todo lo que has hecho pero, te lo pido por favor, _no_ hables de esto conmigo. No me interesa escuchar lo que tienes para decir. No quiero escucharlo.

Rachel lo miró por un momento, ojos afligidos y nostálgicos y dulces y una mirada tan parecida a la noche de bodas que tenía ganas de gritar. Ella no tenía derecho a parecer miserable.

—Danny.

Suspiró. —¿Qué?

—¿Quién es?

—¿Por qué _demonios_ te importa? —preguntó, la ráfaga de ira que Rachel despertaba lo azotó inesperadamente. Retrocedió, literal y metafóricamente—. Mira, de verdad. Solo- solo déjame saludar a Grace por un minuto. Es eso y me voy. Steven está esperando afuera.

 _(Años después, cuando Rachel le confesase que ella supo desde el comienzo que nunca sería feliz con Stan, bueno, Danny no sabría si reír por la ironía o llorar por lo que había perdido, por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Steve lo abrazaría de todas formas, aunque no pudiera decidirse._

 _Eso era lo único que lo consolaba un poco)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Danny era un detective y, por supuesto, se sentía curioso por las personas a su alrededor. Y, tal vez y solo tal vez, estaba híper-concentrado en una persona de su equipo en _particular_.

Por eso fue fácil empezar a apuntarse cosas al respecto.

Lo más obvio de todo era que Steve seriamente, _realmente_ necesitaba un amigo. Sus padres habían muerto, su hermana no había llegado al funeral —y por lo que había escuchado no tenían la mejor de las relaciones— y Steve no había estado en Hawái hacía mucho tiempo. Era lo suficientemente familiar a todo como para ser un kamaaina pero incluso así tuvo que ganarse la confianza de la gente primero.

Así que Steve necesitaba un amigo y Danny también necesitaba de esos. Y cuando el tipo estaba fuera del trabajo y sus barreras se relajaban un poco, bueno, era fácil estar a su alrededor. Ambos necesitaban un amigo más de lo que necesitaban romance y todo eso que venía con el cuento de las almas gemelas.

 _—Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿A qué profundidad tuviste que cavar? Quiero decir, ¿cuánto de tu alma perdiste al empezar a apreciarme?_

 _—Estoy calculando._

 _—A lo mejor no estás tan solo aquí como tú piensas._

Danny se sentía cómodo y tranquilo, a su pesar. Otras veces... Bueno. Otras veces se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba para no dispararle.

 _—Eres insufrible._

 _—¿Y crees que tú eres un paseo en el parque?_

 _Danny presionó los labios._

 _—Sé que soy difícil —reconoció porque él era lo suficientemente consciente como para pretender que no lo sabía, aunque le gustaba fingir lo contrario—. Eso no quiere decir que mi opinión no sea válida._

 _—Para que conste, tu opinión es importante para mí —Steve también pareció cambiar un poco el tono, suavizarlo—. Pero a veces las cosas no son blancas y negras, Danny. Aunque sé que eso no te gusta. Tienes que vivir entre los grises porque, a veces, no hay otra opción. Créeme._

Otra cosa que notó sobre Steve fue que objetivamente, _realmente_ necesitaba un cuidador.

 _—¿Te pasaste todo el fin de semana arreglando ese coche? —le preguntó._

 _—No seas tan despectivo con ella. Y te lo dije, es temperamental —Danny puso los ojos en blanco—. Ya termine de arreglar la casa. Necesito mantener mis manos ocupadas._

 _—No te ves cómo si hubieras descansado bien._

 _—¿Te preocupas por mí, Danno? Eres muy dulce._

 _—Cállate, Steven. Lo único que me preocupa es que estás conduciendo mi auto y no sé si tus reflejos están lo suficientemente bien. Ya en un buen día tu conducción me preocupa._

 _—Estoy entrenado para soportar el cansancio._

 _—Que puedas hacerlo no quiere decir que debas hacerlo —Las cosas como estaban sólo harían que Kono tomase a Steve como ejemplo, que Danny tuviese que gritar más y que Chin estuviese más estresado lidiando con los tres de ellos—. Debes descansar mejor._

 _Steve sonrió. —Sí, papá._

 _._

 _—¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Steven?_

 _(—Dijiste eso mucho._

 _—¿¡Me estás juzgando!?)_

Y advirtió que había un tema (no relacionado con su familia) para el cual Steve era _especialmente_ sensible.

—¿Crees en las almas gemelas? —La pregunta de Grace fue tranquila y serena, reflejando su curiosidad. Como era una niña, esas preguntas las podía hacer sin consecuencias y ella se aprovechaba. Probablemente. Danny cambió el foco de su atención, curioso por la respuesta y vio la tensión en los hombros rígidos de Steve.

—He visto muchos casos —respondió sin responder—. Hay grandes historias.

—¿Los tatuajes son de tu alma gemela? —preguntó Grace, señalando los brazos de Steve y Danny sintió un retorcijón en el estómago que no esperaba—. No se ven como otros tatuajes que vi...

—No, estos son míos.

Era tiempo de intervenir. —No hagas esas preguntas tan personales, monito.

Grace lo miró por un segundo, luciendo debidamente arrepentida, y se giró hacia Steve.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Gracie —dijo Steve. Pero le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Danny—. ¿Tú crees en las almas gemelas?

Grace dudó más de lo que Danny pensó que haría, considerando que ella conocía a una pareja nacida por ese concepto. —Sí, creo que sí.

Danny frunció el ceño. —¿Cariño?

—Es- es que las almas gemelas también pelean mucho. Pensé que no deberían hacerlo.

Danny parpadeó. Stan le había dicho que había estado teniendo problemas con Rachel durante un episodio fortuito pero… él no sabía que Grace _sabía_.

—Todo el mundo tiene sus momentos —le dijo—. Además, las historias no dicen que todo es perfecto, que no habrá problemas. Las personas pelean por tonterías a veces.

¿Quién hubiera dicho, tan solo un par de meses atrás, que él estaría defendiendo la relación de su ex esposa con su nuevo esposo?

—Es cierto, Gracie —concordó Steve, que le lanzó una mirada de orgullo con la que Danny no sabía qué hacer. Supuso que superSEAL también había notado la ironía, habiéndolo escuchado quejarse de Rache y Rachel-Stanley lo suficiente—. Mira a tu Danno. Dudo que no pueda no quejarse de algo. Creo que haría enojar a un Santo.

Grace, pequeña conspiradora, se rio.

Mirándolos a los dos, Danny se dio cuenta de algo más: a él realmente, realmente no le importaba _qué_ relación tenía con Steve.

Estaban bien como estaban. Honestamente. Eran amigos. Lo suficientemente amigos para que él se encontrase haciendo cosas que rara vez hacía por alguien que era un virtual desconocido. Lo suficiente como para enfermarse de preocupación por un tipo que tenía claramente fascinación por los explosivos. Lo suficiente para dejar que Steve se acercase más de lo que cualquier persona se había acercado en lo que llevaba viviendo allí. Claro, los sentimientos, desde la conexión y el anhelo hasta los celos, estaban allí en algún lugar calentándose a fuego lento, pero más que otra cosa... Danny quería que Steve fuese _feliz_. Quería ser parte de su vida pero no le importaba cuánta felicidad viniera de su parte. Quería borrar los fantasmas de Steve como pudiera, ayudarlo a sonreír un poco más y salvarlo de las penas en las que parecía ahogarse con cada nueva pieza del rompecabezas que se le presentaba. Quería alejarlo del dolor en el que lo había visto sumergirse una y otra vez.

Steve necesitaba un amigo, un cuidador, alguien que siempre lo pusiera primero y alguien que se quedara a su lado incluso cuando tomaba decisiones estúpidas... y el tipo tomaba decisiones estúpidas diariamente, sin exagerar.

Danny podía ser esa persona. Todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Para siempre.

—¿Sucede algo, Danno?

—No, monito —le sonrió a su pequeña y luego a Steve. Los dos lo estaban mirando con espejadas expresiones preocupadas—. Todo está muy bien.

—¿Entonces podemos ir a la playa del tío Steve?

Solo ver la sonrisa de Steve al escuchar el título honorario que Grace acababa de darle, que era como sol filtrándose entre las nubes, valía la pena cualquier encuentro con el océano. Y más.

—Podemos ir a la playa del tío Steve —dijo—. Si él _realmente_ no tiene problema con recibirnos.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Danny? Ya te lo dije: mi casa es tu casa.

 _(No serían lo que describían los cuentos, no por un largo trecho, pero él se sentía en paz con una decisión como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía._

 _Y a él nunca le habían gustado esas historias de todas formas)._

* * *

 _LCdr_ : Lieutenant Commander.

* * *

 **Notas** :

No tengo idea por qué empecé a escribir esto pero de repente tenía más de seis mil palabras con este concepto y necesitaba sacarlo de mi mente. No tiene mucho más sentido que eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve McGarrett es un _lío_.

* * *

Steve siempre había admirado la historia de amor de sus padres, pese a que él suponía que todos los niños caían en lo mismo cuando descubrían que sus padres tenían un matrimonio feliz y exitoso a pesar de que no habían tenido un inicio convencional. En un mundo como el suyo, con la magia latiendo en la sangre y el nombre del amor escrito en la piel, había cosas que siempre llamarían la atención sin importar qué. Steve y Mary escucharían la misma historia una y mil veces, el cómo su padre se enamoró de su madre tan solo verla y lo mucho que él luchó para que lo aceptara. Que no fue sino hasta después de que Steve nació que la marca de su madre, un reflejo de la marca de John, se apareciera en su muñeca. Que él vería lágrimas en los ojos cada vez miraba el tatuaje gris pálido porque por mucho tiempo ella creyó que sería un lienzo blanco, sin alguien que esperar.

Sin amor que tener.

 _(—Mi padre solía decir que mi madre era el amor de su vida y su alma gemela. Era una distinción que hacía._

 _—¿Y por qué?_

 _—Porque una cosa es una elección. Y la otra no)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mientras estaban en la orilla del océano, Mary se quedaba sentada en la hamaca que se mecía con la suavidad de un arrullo y él se quedaba junto a la tabla de surf en la arena, sus ojos perdiéndose en el horizonte mientras inhalaba profundamente en la tranquilidad recién ganada. El aire del atardecer sabía a sal en la memoria.

—¿Quieres comer algo, kuipo?

Steven arrastró sus ojos lejos del agua y de nuevo a la tierra.

Solía olvidar que no estaban solos por la calma en la pequeña playa que les daba esa vaga sensación de soledad. Aulani les había traído una bandeja llena de frutas, todas las que ellos les gustaban, y se movió por el lanai con gracia tranquila. Steve vio que Mary parpadeaba perezosamente mientras que se movía para sentarse con Aulani, mucho más cerca de Steve.

Le sonrió con dulzura cuando él estiró la mano, a ciegas, para tomar una rodaja de piña.

—Tu mamá me dijo que llegaría pronto —dijo Aulani. Como vivían en la misma calle, si sus padres no estaban en casa, solían pasar tiempo en la casa de los Kahike—. El océano está tranquilo hoy.

El movimiento de las olas en el agua era hipnótico, constante pero suave. Steve podría dormirse mirando esa imagen.

—¿Puedes hablarme de las almas gemelas, tía Aulani?

Steve arrugó la nariz.

Esas historias eran más para Mary que para él. Aulani hizo un pequeño sonido, algo muy parecido a una risita, pero Steve no se volvió a mirarlas a ninguna de las dos. Buscó otra rodaja de fruta.

—Suelen decir que la marca del alma puede aparecer en cualquier momento de la vida pero no muchos dicen que no aparece en las personas al mismo tiempo incluso aunque estén destinadas a estar juntas —les dijo ella—. Para reconocer a tu alma gemela tienes que conocer tu alma primero. Eso lleva tiempo, eso lleva esfuerzo. A veces es doloroso.

—Mamá dice que eligió que papá sea su alma gemela —comentó Mary Ann—. ¿Eso se puede?

—Existe algo que se llama destino y algo que se llama elección. Nosotros estamos siempre a la mitad.

 _(Steve no lo vio entonces, no lo notaría hasta más adelante en su vida, pero esas palabras se anclaron profundamente dentro de él. «Para reconocer a tu alma gemela debes conocer tu propia alma primero»)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era fácil creer en las historias de amor mientas respirabas una.

Mucho más fácil fue creer lo rápido que podía terminarse cuando eras testigo de primera mano de su tragedia.

Steve tenía quince años y ninguna marca en el cuerpo cuando abrazó a su hermana en el cementerio y contuvo las lágrimas para que Mary Ann pudiera llorar por los dos. _(Steve también tenía quince años y ninguna marca cuando su padre le dijo que los enviaría a él y a Mary al continente porque tenía cosas que hacer allí y ellos... y ellos no._

 _A veces pensaba que podía odiarlo por eso. Alguna vez incluso se convenció que lo hacía._

 _—Por años pensé que nos consideraba un estorbo. O... un recordatorio de lo que perdió. Tuvo el cuento de hadas y después- solo a nosotros._

 _—Creía que los protegía, Steve. A ti y a Mary._

 _—Nunca le hubieras hecho eso a Gracie._

 _—... Tal vez, no lo sé._

 _—Nunca lo hubieras hecho)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tía Deb los recibió con los brazos abiertos, su marca desteñida por amor perdido y la esperanza en su voz estancada por un sueño. Steve se perdió en su abrazo por un momento, maternal pero insuficiente, y se despidió de Mary incluso antes de darse cuenta lo mucho que la soledad estaba ardiendo bajo su piel. Joe le apretó el hombro, como despedida, una vez que llegaron a su destino.

No necesitaba un alma gemela, se dijo.

Su tío Joe no llevaba ninguna marca visible y él tenía dos ex esposas para probar que realmente no le importaba lo que dijeran los tatuajes espontáneos que aparecían para gobernar los sentimientos. Él no quería que lo gobernasen. _(Steve tenía diecisiete años y ninguna marca en el cuerpo. Ningún nombre, ningún símbolo. Escuchó a sus compañeros hablar de las marcas, pero la mayoría estaba en el mismo camino que él y su visión estaba más allá que en los cuentos infantiles y amores destinados. Tenía diecisiete años cuando se dijo que estaba bien no pertenecerle enteramente a alguien)._ Su tía Deb no tenía un alma gemela —ella no lo había encontrado antes de que su tatuaje perdiera color, no lo había conocido y no había llorado su muerte— y simplemente lamentaba la pérdida de lo que pudo haber sido. No era como su hermano que había perdido a la suya y lo había empujado todo lejos.

Steve cumplió los dieciocho y decidió hacerse un tatuaje. Una marca que él eligiera, algo que él quisiera... Algo que lo marcara por fuera de la misma forma que se sentía marcado por dentro.

«No necesito un alma gemela», quería gritar. No _quería_ tener una.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Kelly terminó conmigo —le dijo Freddie.

Sus largos dedos continuaron rozando las líneas de su tatuaje —un corazón que llevaba escrito el nombre de su amor de la infancia— pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Steve mientras se confesaba. Había una suave fragilidad en su voz, una tristeza que él conocía bien.

—Terminó contigo el mes pasado —respondió Steve en voz baja, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le decía que no se metiera—. Ustedes siempre hacen eso. Van y vienen. Ya se le pasará.

—Le dije que entré a los SEALs. —La mirada de Freddie era firme, pero el dolor brillaba tan claro que Steve no podía apartar los ojos. La decisión parecía estar partiendolo en dos—. No creo que se le pase. Tiene miedo de que no vuelva.

Steve sabía lo que era ese miedo. El abandono, el quedarse atrás... La impotencia de no poder alcanzar a alguien que se alejaba.

Por eso se alegraba de no tener a alguien como Kelly tatuado en su piel.

No necesitaba un alma gemela que lo retuviera.

—Aunque no estén juntos el miedo siempre va a estar y siempre va a dolerle que no vuelvas —Steve sintió que se le sacaba la garganta mientras forzaba las palabras a salir—. Ella es tu alma gemela, ¿no?

«Deberían aprovechar lo que tienen», pensó. Si ellos tenían que elegirse el uno al otro, no funcionaría si no podían soportar la idea de separarse. Tal vez no tenían que estar juntos después de todo. Freddie y Kelly siempre tendrían miedo de perderse.

Steve no los culpaba. Él sabía lo que haría la pérdida.

Confirmar que las historias de las almas gemelas eran falibles, que no traían consigo un «felices para siempre» no dejaba de hacerlo sentir que estaba en el camino correcto. Él no necesitaba un alma gemela que siempre estuviera a punto de romperse.

—No quiero hablar de Kelly, no quiero-

 _(—Freddie tuvo sus problemas durante el entrenamiento pero él quería llegar hasta el final, enorgullecer a su padre y servir a su país._

 _—Kelly lo entendió._

 _—Kelly lo amaba. Ella nunca dejó de amarlo, a pesar de todo. El miedo es algo poderoso, pero es más poderoso el amor._

 _—Mírate, eso fue muy romántico, Smooth dog._

 _—Empiezo a entender por qué me pedías que me callara todo el tiempo, Daniel)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Steve conoció a Catherine cuando coincidieron en una asignación para Inteligencia Naval, aunque el rostro de ella estaba repetido en su memoria. Se habían visto un puñado de veces en un bar en Coronado.

—Creo que tenemos conocidos en común, marinero —le había dicho ella con un brillo en la mirada—. O tal vez es el destino que nos encontremos.

Steven ya tenía su tridente entonces y un par de misiones a cuestas pero todavía no había vivido todo el filo más duro del trabajo, el lado más descarnado. Catherine era un año mayor que él pero no lo aparentaba y se rio sin pretensiones cuando recordó la primera vez que ella lo había visto. _(—Nunca causas buenas primeras impresiones, babe. No son tu fuerte._

 _—..._

 _—No soy la primera persona que te lo dice, ¿cierto?_ ) _._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cath tenía una marca en su hombro, suave en definición pero igualmente llamativa, y Steve parpadeó aturdido la primera vez que sus ojos encontraron el tatuaje por lo familiar que se le aparecía. (Él se dio cuenta que ese momento selló su relación con Catherine de una forma inevitable: ella tenía un alma gemela y no era Steve. No quería serlo. Y muchas personas ya se habían ido cómo para creer que ella se quedaría una vez que encontrara lo que buscaba). La sonrisa de ella se perdió en la penumbra mientras se besaban y fue tras un momento Steve se recordó que él quería esto. Él quería a Catherine. _(Joe le había aconsejado salir con ella más de una vez y había llegado tan lejos como hacerle prometer que vencería sus dudas. «Debes buscar a alguien que entienda tu trabajo y tu dedicación, hijo». Y Catherine era inteligente y hermosa y dedicada y todo lo que Steve podía imaginar en alguien destinado para él)._

No importaba.

Steve no quería un alma gemela, no necesitaba una.

No se trataba de almas gemelas ni amores eternos, él sabía que una cosa no era necesaria causa de la otra.

La historia de sus padres, que se volvieron pareja y formaron una familia antes de ser almas gemelas, ardió en el fondo de su mente por un instante. Steve tenía veintisiete años y tatuajes que había diseñado para sí mismo, cicatrices de combate y experiencia en el campo. Era uno de los mejores que sus superiores habían visto —según los informes que se suponía que él no conocía— y tenía una carrera prometedora que muchos envidiaban. Se extendía un futuro luminoso que prometía borrar los grises del pasado delante de sus ojos. Y él no tenía ninguna marca que no quisiera tener.

 _(«Para reconocer a tu alma gemela debes conocer tu propia alma primero», le había dicho su niñera en una de las tardes en las que los cuidaba. Por mucho tiempo, él se negó a hacer justo eso)._

Steve tenía treinta y tres años, tatuajes que había diseñado para sí mismo, cicatrices de combate y experiencia en el campo que lo hacían orgulloso. Y, todavía, no tenía ninguna marca de su alma gemela.

«Mereces estar solo», era lo que el universo le estaba diciendo. Algunas personas simplemente están destinadas a estar solas. Steve abrazó ese concepto, lo dio por sentado, lo absorbió.

No necesitaba un alma gemela que lo destruyera. No quería una de esas historias que lo consumían todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Entonces Victor Hesse le disparó a su padre.

 _(Ese disparo no dejaría de sonar en su cabeza durante el resto de su vida. Tampoco lo harían las palabras de Freddie, que tocó su tatuaje una vez —Kelly y el corazón— antes de mirar a Steve para pedirle una promesa para con la niña que aún no nacía y pedirle que le dijera adiós a su amada)._

Y Steve conoció a Danny.

 _(En retrospectiva, se dio cuenta, conoció a Danny cuando más lo necesitaba. Steve acababa de perder a su mejor amigo —a su hermano en todo menos en sangre— y a su padre y se había parado junto al sepulcro de su padre sin su hermana ni su madre ni su tía. Hawái podría haber sido su hogar, érase una vez, pero ya no quedaba nada de su familia en esa isla. Estaba solo. Estaba solo y destrozado y enfadado y en busca de venganza por el precio que había pagado. Y fue entonces, en su momento más oscuro y más terrible, que lo conoció a Danny._

 _Desde el principio, eso significó algo._

 _Danny le diría a una recluta para Five-0 que Steve tenía la habilidad de llegar justo a tiempo para salvar las cosas. Pero Danny lo había cambiado todo primero. En muchas formas, ciertamente, se habían salvado el uno al otro._

 _—Y la gente no me cree cuando digo que eres un malvavisco relleno con testosterona._

 _—Esa metáfora es especialmente difícil de tomar en serio, Danny._

 _—Pero sigue siendo correcta, ¿cierto?_

 _—... No)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—No tienes opción, Detective. Te estoy haciendo mi compañero.

 _(—Para que conste, él literalmente usó esas palabras._

 _—Danny._

 _—Estoy exponiendo los hechos, ¿a cuántos más les ofreciste entrar a Five-0 de esa forma, babe? Yo te diré a cuántos. Ce-ro._

 _—Todos ellos eran más razonables que tú._

 _—¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste el que me sacó de la escena del crimen y luego me secuestró para llevarme de nuevo al caso porque tenías cero experiencia en los pasos de una investigación policial, todo eso siendo un imbécil. No tenía por qué ser razonable contigo._

 _—No tenía cero experiencia._

 _—Con eso es con lo que te quedas, ¿uh? ¿Te das cuenta que tomaste una decisión que cambió tu vida 180 grados solo para molestarme?_

 _—Quizá en algún nivel sabía que eras mi alma gemela._

 _—¿En algún nivel-? Eras un idiota que quería hacer las cosas a su manera)_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Five-0 fue la decisión más fácil que tomó en toda su vida.

 _(Le dio una familia de personas con corazones gigantes que sangraban por ayudar a otros de la misma forma que su propio corazón lo hacía. En algún nivel primario, en algún punto fundamental, esa era la verdad que lo enlazó juntos. El sufrimiento y el amor y la fuerza... Y el alma de Steve resonó con ellos de una forma que era difícil de describir._

 _No había llegado a casa cuando puso un pie en la isla —Hawái había sido por mucho tiempo la evocación de lo perdido y el hogar que había añorado recuperar— pero, con el tiempo, Steve... encontró su casa. Allí_ _, en la misma isla que una vez lo dejó marchar._ _Se encontró con su casa y con su hermana, al menos en paralelo._

 _Encontró su hogar viendo los rostros de sus compañeros reunidos alrededor de la mesa con algo dolorosamente parecido al afecto palpitando en su pecho. Lo encontró mirando orgulloso en dirección a Kono cuando, tras unas pocas clases de práctica, ella había superado a todos los francotiradores en el campo de tiro, recordando que ese era el tipo de orgullo que Mary había despertado en sus mejores momentos. Se encontró absorbiendo las memorias de Chin, que eran tan dolorosas como ciertas y que llegaron hondo y lo rompieron y aliviaron a la vez. Lo encontró sonriendo con Gracie cuando, terminado el castillo de arena los dos corrían hacia el agua bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Lo encontró mientras viajaba en el auto escuchando de los monólogos con Danny, tan aleatorios y eclécticos que eran impredecibles pero que aún así sostenían un borde de avasallante afecto. Lo encontró en Kamekona y en Max, que se hicieron lugares en su corazón con su dedicación y lealtad y bondad. Encontró su hogar en ellos, en Five-0, con tan poco esfuerzo que Steve no estaba seguro si estaba agradecido o aterrado o feliz o todas las posibilidades dentro de la misma gama emocional disponible)._

Five-0 también fue la decisión más difícil que tomó jamás.

 _(Le mostró cicatrices y heridas y dolores pasados —las suyas y las de otros—, desató venganzas y rencores y penas y pintó a sus padres en una luz que Steve no creía que podría haber imaginado antes. Le enseñó hasta qué punto la ambición, la crueldad y el odio llegaban desde una perspectiva más personal y propia. Le enseñó que había historias que se terminaban abruptamente y había recuerdos en su alma dormida que podían volver en cualquier momento. Le hizo revivir traiciones y despedidas y falta y ausencia)._

Steve le puso a su equipo el nombre que su familia había empuñado y los hizo parte de ella, los enlazó a su alma y a su corazón y les dio algo de su historia y los hizo suyos y trató de hacer que la felicidad los encontrase.

Five-0 fue ambas, la más fácil y la más difícil decisión que tomó en su vida. _(Una encarnación de las palabras de su niñera, palabras olvidadas. Entre la libertad y el destino, «estamos siempre a la mitad»)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Steven John McGarrett era bueno en muchas cosas. Era naturalmente atlético, carismático sin dificultad y con una facilidad para estar cerca sin estarlo realmente que dejaba a todos con una sensación de familiaridad que le era cómoda _(esa era una de las razones por las que lo habían apodado Smooth dog, la facilidad que tenía para separar las cosas en cajas y deslizarse de una a otra, ideas múltiples para distintos elementos._

 _—¡Ja! Sabía que no podía ser por tus técnicas de seducción._

 _—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _—Babe, siento decirte esto, pero los dos sabemos que tienes las peores técnicas. Catherine ya me habló de cómo la invitaste a salir._

 _—Qué- Catherine te habló de- ¿por qué hablaban de eso?_

 _—Curiosidad._

 _—¿Tenías curiosidad sobre cómo la invité a salir?_

 _—Ah, por favor, como si no hubieras hecho una investigación a fondo sobre mí. ¡Te sabías hasta cuál es mi animal favorito!_

 _—Si sigues interrumpiendo, Danny, vas a salir de la habitación)._

Tenía algunas verdades fundamentales sobre su familia que consideraba innegables.

Estaba seguro que su padre los amó, a pesar de que no tuvo una buena manera de mostrarlo. Había estado destrozado cuando perdió a su madre, estuvo hasta el día de su muerte. El corazón roto de su padre, su alma destrozada por la pérdida, fue una de las razones por las que Steve estaba feliz de no tener una marca. En la infancia siempre le había dicho a su madre que él encontraría a su alma gemela justo como su padre lo había hecho. Que al mirarla, lo sabría. Incluso aunque esa persona no tuviera la marca en ese momento.

 _(Steve nunca había contemplado la posibilidad que él sería la persona a quién la marca nunca le apareciese pero él había creído que sí, que como su padre lo había sabido, él lo sabría)._

Los años habían cambiado eso, esa idea absurda del amor a primera vista y la conexión inexplicable y todas esas cosas. Había conectado con muchas personas en su vida, de algún modo, pero con ninguna de ellas Steve realmente había sentido un 'clic'.

 _(Al menos, hasta que conoció a Danny Williams)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Crees en las almas gemelas?

Por un momento, todos los circuitos de su cabeza desconectados simultáneamente. En el común de la gente esa no era una cuestión casual y, de hecho, la mayoría de las personas consideraban que era parte de la vida privada. Había información sobre el tema como había información sobre todas las cosas existentes. Y, como con todo, había hechos y especulaciones y falsas verdades.

Usualmente habría ignorado la pregunta, pero era una duda de Grace Williams. Y si Steve había aprendido algo de los Williams hasta el momento era que eran implacables, amaban con locura y él no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, negarles una respuesta.

Los ojos de Grace eran grandes y líquidos y tan, tan inocentes. Pero, si Steve era honesto consigo mismo, fue la forma repentina en la que Danny se volvió hacia ellos la que lo empujó a responder.

Podría no significar nada, podría ser Danny siendo Danny, siempre a la búsqueda de aligerar el aire y el pesar y la incomodidad.

Pero también podría— podría ser algo más. Steve no se había perdido la forma en la que Danny lo miraba a veces, atentamente, como buscando algo. No estaba seguro si Danny se había dado cuenta la forma en la que Steven lo miraba a él. Más de una vez, en la oficina, se había hallado siguiendo los movimientos de su compañero como si un imán los empujase juntos en quietud muda.

—He visto muchos casos. Hay grandes historias.

Había otras pequeñas e insignificantes pero que Steve también recordaba. Anhelaba.

—¿Los tatuajes son de tu alma gemela? —Porque Grace era hija de Danny, Steve no había esperado que el tema se acabase—. No se ven como otros tatuajes que vi...

—No. —Sus tatuajes eran sus marcas y no le pertenecían a otra persona—. Estos son míos.

Steve vio a Danny amonestar a Grace sintiéndose un poco culpable por el alivio que lo recorrió.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Gracie —dijo Steve porque esos enormes ojos marrones eran devastadores con esa pizca de tristeza.

De esa conversación lo que quedó con Steve fueron las palabras de Danny cuando hablaba de las almas gemelas «las historias no dicen que todo es perfecto, que no habrá problemas». Porque era cierto, no hablaban de perfección.

Nunca hablaban de perfección.

Hablaban de reconocimiento, de entendimiento, de confianza.

Y era injusto porque una vez en un funeral, cuando Danny se había acercado para agradecerle estar allí por la memoria del difunto, Steve podía jurar que había visto su propia alma reflejada en esos ojos y algo había resonado justo dentro de él. _(«Te conozco» había dicho y, por ese breve momento, fue absolutamente real y aterrador y maravilloso)._

Y era injusto porque Danny podía leerlo como si fuese un libro abierto por momentos. A pesar que era implacable e inflexible con sus opiniones, él podía ver en los puntos en los que Steve estaba ciego. Y era absurdamente injusto que Danny pudiera clasificar sus caras con nombres como si las expresiones que Steve hiciera fuesen importantes, fuesen cosas que debieran ser tomadas en cuenta.

Y era estúpidamente injusto el saber que Steve haría cualquier cosa para ver la sonrisa de Danny —no cualquier sonrisa, sino esa sonrisa que le aparecía en el rostro cada vez que estaba con Grace y era genuina y luminosa y brillante. Más que eso, Steve haría cualquier cosa _por_ Danny. Era injusto que, por primera vez en lo que parecían siglos, Steve pensase en su padre encontrándose con su madre por casualidad y enamorándose de ella a pesar de que ella no creía que fueran almas gemelas.

Y era abominablemente injusto que Steve deseara que Danny no tuviera la marca de otra persona en su cuerpo. Porque Danny tenía una marca (no podía no tener) y Steve no tenía ninguna y probablemente nunca lo haría. Y, quizá, tampoco querría si le diesen la opción.

Él estaba roto en algún nivel fundamental, seguramente.

 _(—No estás roto en ningún nivel fundamental... Pero eres un idiota masoquista que está muy acostumbrado al sufrimiento._

 _—..._

 _—..._

 _—..._

 _—No voy a disculparme por decir eso._

 _—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, Danny? Que fuera a la oficina y te dijera: «Oye, Danny, creo que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti»_

 _—Habría hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles._

 _—Nosotros no hacemos las cosas fáciles, Danno)_ _._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Danny apareció en su casa una tarde, los ojos llenos de preocupación y tristeza y algo a lo que Steve no podía ponerle nombre.

Se quedaron frente a frente, inmóviles.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Danny no respondió de inmediato y era porque sabía que Steve _sabía_ por qué estaba allí. Habían pasado menos de cuarenta y ocho horas desde que Steve había sido atacado en su casa y con todo lo sucedido —el secuestro de Mary Ann, la desaparición de la caja de herramientas, el descubrimiento de los Noshimuri en el caso de su madre y el posterior asesinato de Kouji aún estando en custodia—, bueno, Danny se preocupaba.

 _(Él siempre se preocupaba)._

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —Danny dijo finalmente, moviéndose incómodamente frente a él—. Vine a dormir, tu sillón es más cómodo que el mío.

El rostro de Steve no develó ninguna cosa, o al menos eso se dijo.

—No necesito un cuidador, Danny.

Contrario a la creencia de su compañero, Steve no era el que hacía caras elocuentes.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Eres un marinero entrenado y mortal, conoces mil maneras de matarme con tus manos y seguramente podrás deshacerte de un cuerpo sin ayuda —Hizo una pausa y Steve se inclinó hacia adelante, sin poder evitarlo—. Pero creo que podrías necesitar un amigo.

—¿Mil maneras de matarte con mis manos? Tienes pensamientos turbios, amigo. —Sus hombros se relajaron pero no se movió. No sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo. _(O más bien, él sabía, pero envolver a tu compañero en tus brazos y no soltarlo parecía una reacción exagerada)_ —. De verdad, no tenías que haber venido hasta aquí. Estoy bien, Danno.

Danny se movió de nuevo, la incomodidad más obvia en su postura. —¿Eso quiere decir que vas a echarme?

Steve se detuvo. Fue como si hubiese presionado un interruptor porque la siguiente respuesta que cayó de su boca fue más suave.

—Nunca haría eso —confesó, sin realmente importarle lo mucho que estaba desvelando—. Pasa.

Y eso podría haber sido todo, debería haber sido todo. Dos amigos compartiendo momentos oscuros como cualquier otro tiempo. Excepto que Steve necesitaba una cerveza y luego otra y luego un trago de whisky _(para olvidar que su hermana había tenido que salir de la isla, que le habían robado la investigación de su padre y que sus problemas no habían hecho más que empezar)_ y Danny estaba allí, tan cerca y tan lejos como siempre estaba… Ninguna de las dos cosas era una buena idea.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que enviar lejos a tu hermana.

—Desde que llegué a Hawái nada tiene sentido, Danny. Mi padre enviándonos lejos fue algo que jamás entendí… —Una risa sin humor, dolorosa en su garganta le hizo detenerse un instante—. Y ahora- ahora parece que es lo único que tiene lógica con todo lo que está pasando.

John McGarrett les había destrozado el corazón, roto por la muerte de su madre, a sus hijos cuando los envió lejos.

Danny exhaló suavemente. Sentados hombro con hombro, en la penumbra de la casa, era difícil leer su expresión.

—Lo lamento.

—Tu elocuencia se pierde un poco cuando te emborrachas, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó.

Steve resopló una risa, algo que se sentía perfecto e inconcebible al mismo tiempo. Danny apoyó su rostro contra el hombro de Steve, por un segundo y era perfecto e inconcebible y terrible y _necesario_.

—Gracias por venir, Danno.

—Eres mi compañero, y mi amigo —murmuró contra la curva de su hombro. Sus siguientes palabras fueron apenas audibles—. Y eres mi alma gemela. No iba a dejarte solo.

Espera, ¿qué?

—Tú, yo- ¿qué? —Presionó los labios juntos, un intento vano de evitar que más palabras salieran y trató de encontrarle sentido a lo que Danny acababa de decirle—. ¿Dijiste «alma gemela»?

Danny, que se había quedado inmóvil por un instante —la nariz apoyada no había logrado silenciar la enormidad de lo que acababa de revelar como él pretendía— de repente pareció registrar lo que había dicho y él se lanzó hacia atrás, alejándose de Steve como si lo hubiese quemado el roce de su piel.

No podía culparlo, honestamente. Incluso en sus propios oídos, la voz había sonado horriblemente hueca, apática.

—Danny —insistió—. ¿Dijiste que soy _tu_ alma gemela?

Steve lo vio abrir la boca y cerrarla un par de veces pero no hizo ningún sonido. Era capaz de decir que Danny estaba buscando la forma de expresar y eso, eso era inaceptable. Steve no quería que su mejor amigo tuviera que cambiar la forma en la que se hablaban.

 _(Algo que Steve se había dado cuenta desde temprano es que no soportaba el silencio de Danny)._

—Podemos pretender que esta conversación nunca pasó, si eso quieres —murmuró Danny. Luego, se corrigió—. Si eso es lo que _necesitas_.

Steve no encontró palabras por un largo momento.

—No soy tu alma gemela, Danny —murmuró, las palabras haciendo que se sintiera como si fuera a hacer un agujero en su pecho—. No sé qué te hizo pensar en eso pero yo- yo no tengo ninguna marca. No puedo ser tu alma gemela.

«No puedo» era diferente a decir «no quiero» y Steve esperaba que eso hiciera la diferencia con Danny. Esperaba que lo hiciera menos doloroso.

Pero Danny, leal, obcecado, temperamental, devoto Danny, se alejó un poco más y lo miró a los ojos. Fue como la primera vez que lo vio con Grace, o como ese maldito día en el funeral de Meka, como todas esas posibles veces que Danny simplemente estaría... allí.

—Sé que eres tú.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

—Porque lo sé.

Steve no podía respirar correctamente. Todos esos meses soñando y ahora, ahora que la posibilidad estaba allí... Steve no la queria. Porque no era real. Era Danny creyendo en las almas gemelas, era la razón por la atención que le había dado, era la causa de sus miradas insistentes y la curiosidad en la respuesta que le dio a Grace.

¿Y no era una ironía? Habría tomado de Danny cualquier cosa que pudiera darle... excepto eso. Excepto esa realidad en la que Steve era su alma gemela y los dos podrían alcanzar esas historias de amor que, si se terminaban, podían romperte en mil pedazos.

Si tomaba lo que Danny le estaba ofreciendo, Steve sería destruido si lo perdía y Danny sería destruido y Grace perdería a su papá y no, no, no-

Le frunció el ceño, la garganta seca y una ráfaga de irritación en la mera posibilidad de que Danny estuviera bromeando. _(Sabía que no estaba bromeando. Esa mirada en sus ojos la obtenía cuando era una verdad universal, definitiva, absoluta)._

—Esto no es divertido, Danny.

—No vas a entenderlo porque no soy tu alma gemela —replicó, alzando los hombros y parecía tan... tan seguro—. No vas a entender el cómo hasta que lo encuentres.

Steve se quedó callado por otro momento. Las palabras se quedaron en la punta de la lengua. Pensó no su padre que había estado tan seguro de amar a su madre que la había esperado incondicionalmente, pensó en lo que había significado perderla.

—¿Eso no te molesta?

Danny arrugó las cejas luciendo terriblemente adorable. —¿El qué?

—Que yo no sea-

Danny parpadeó. Luego se dedicó a estudiar a Steve por un intervalo de tiempo insoportablemente largo.

—Me dijiste que me habías elegido como tu amigo, ¿cierto? —preguntó tras otra pausa eterna—. ¿O era mentira?

Steve tragó. La traición de Nick Taylor era amarga y fría. No dudaba que siempre lo sería.

—No era mentira.

Danny sonrió. No era la brillante, luminosa sonrisa que hacía que algo en el pecho de Steve ardiera pero era auténtica, honesta. —Tal vez no lo hayas notado pero también me hacen falta algunos de esos. Esto, lo que somos ahora, es suficiente para mí.

—¿Lo es?

—No todas las historias de almas gemelas hablan de romance y de cuento de hadas, ¿sabías? —Danny había hecho su investigación, se dio cuenta Steve con alivio y desazón. Que la mayoría de las cosas fuesen de una forma no quería decir que eso era lo universal y había un manojo de relatos que hablaban de almas gemelas platónicas—. Que seas mi amigo es suficiente para mí.

Fue más fácil respirar después de eso.

—¿No te irás?

—¿A dónde iría? Son las dos de la mañana.

— _Danny_.

—No, babe. A menos que esté fuera de mi poder decidirlo, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. —Por un momento lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de las olas—. Te lo prometo.

Steve le creyó.

(— _Fui un idiota._

 _—No querías que te rompan el corazón y habías aprendido a cerrarte a toda posibilidad... Es comprensible._

 _—Sigo siendo un idiota)._

* * *

 **Notas** :

Sigue existiendo un capítulo más. Este se extendió mucho más de lo esperado.


	3. Chapter 3

Si bien Danny le había asegurado a Steve que su relación, y las cosas entre ellos, no habían cambiado, y podría hacerlo una y otra vez, era innegable que la relación se había enfriado. Algo que era un francamente decepcionante desde que era justo lo último que él había deseado. _(Obviamente, el universo no estaba feliz con la decisión de dejar todo como estaba e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando él estaba bien con su vida: lo dio vuelta de una vez. Aunque Danny culpaba en un cincuenta por ciento a su gran, gran bocota. Más que un cincuenta, un ochenta y nueve por ciento)_. Todo el asunto era, también, un poco injusto para ser honesto. Estaba seguro que Steve no estaba haciendo las cosas diferentes adrede y pese a su intención de seguir tratando a Danny del mismo modo estaba allí, bueno, no estaba funcionando. _(—Siendo sinceros, las cosas estaban siendo muy incómodas. Chin preguntó un par de veces si nos habíamos peleado sobre algo importante y tuve que mentir._

 _—Eres un asco mintiendo._

 _—Sí, bueno, la mayoría del tiempo no estoy motivado pero Chin me daba esas largas y compasivas miradas..._

 _—Ese es Chin._

 _—Creo que mereció un aumento de sueldo._

 _—Kono también._

 _—Kono pensaba arrojarnos a una jaula con tiburones, Steven)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿El tío Steve está enojado con nosotros, Danno? —preguntó Grace una tarde de sábado. Habían pasado las últimas tres horas tratando de resolver la tarea de ciencias.

—¿Enojado con...? ¿Qué estás diciendo, uh? Él no está enojado con nosotros, monito. Desde luego que no se enojaría contigo por nada del mundo —aseguró con un nudo en la garganta—. Su novia está de visita este fin de semana y no los estamos molestando.

Grace hizo esa cara triste que Danny detestaba y la culpa se derribó sobre él como un muro de ladrillos. Era responsable por esa cara. —Dijiste que él era el mejor en ciencias.

Danny suspiró. A Steve le gustaban las ciencias. El tipo tenía la compleja necesidad de ser el mejor en lo que se propusiera y hacerlo todo en su máxima expresión. Lo que absolutamente genial en su carrera y de su vida general pero estaba probando ser inútil cuando quieres mantener una amistad sólida a pesar de querer alejarte de la persona por... razones.

—¿No puedo llamarlo y preguntarle si puede ayudarme?

Danny sabía que los deberes eran una excusa porque Grace realmente disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con Steve y lo extrañaba cuando no estaba. Su hija, además, vivía en búsqueda de constancia.

—Lo llamaré una vez. Si no me contesta, lo dejaremos en paz. Déjame ir a buscar el teléfono.

Danny inhaló profundamente, dándole la espalda a su hija y a su radiante sonrisa esperanzada, antes de presionar el botón.

—Hola, Danny.

 _Uh_. La voz del otro lado de la línea era suave, agradable e inesperadamente femenina.

—¿Catherine?

—Esa soy yo —respondió, todavía en un tranquilo susurro—. Y tengo que ser sincera, fue el hecho de ver tu nombre en la pantalla lo que hizo que atendiera el teléfono de Steve. Él está dormido.

Danny la había llamado una vez para un caso —el del SEAL en el U.S.S Missouri— y gracias a los apuros tuvieron la excusa de saltarse la incomodidad inicial en una conversación. Aún así, no encontró qué cosa responder. Se había preparado para luchar.

—Solo hay uno o dos nombres que Steve siempre menciona cuando habla de su gente aquí —Catherine continuó—. Ayer fuiste el más frecuente.

—¿Ayer?

Catherine hizo una pausa.

—No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, Danny —admitió—, pero imagino que hizo algo estúpido y ahora no sabe cómo remediarlo. A veces hay que darle un empujón... Eso funciona la mayoría del tiempo.

Sintió algo amargo en su estómago al darse cuenta que ella sabía esas cosas.

—No creo que eso sea lo que quiere.

—No siempre lo que queremos es igual a lo que necesitamos.

Cierto.

—Tengo a Grace conmigo... de hecho, llamaba por eso. Ella quería ver a Steve por su tarea.

Catherine no le señaló la obvia evasiva.

—¿Por qué no vienen? Creo que le haría bien hablar contigo. Y me gustaría verte en persona otra vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _(—¿Catherine te convenció de venir ese día?_

 _—Sí. Siempre me pregunté qué le dijiste sobre lo que pasó entonces. Parecía... muy tranquila con todo el asunto._

 _—Cath es algo más- la verdad es que no recuerdo qué le dije. Había tomado mucho y supongo que balbuceé tu nombre durante la noche o algo por el estilo)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Fue evidente cuando Danny llevó a su monito a la casa MGarrett, que Catherine no había estado mintiendo. Los recibió con una sonrisa serena y hermosa y luego los dirigió con ternura a la cocina. Danny se repitió un par de veces que no estaba celoso con la familiaridad que exhibía en el lugar o con lo ideal que era la pareja que hacía con Steve.

Catherine le agradó instantáneamente a Grace, lo que mayormente era una buena señal. Y eso ayudaba cuando una parte de Danny todavía no sabía interpretar la actitud que tenía para con él.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte un poco con esa tarea —le dijo Catherine a la niña cuando le explicó detalladamente lo que necesitaba—. Pero te propongo algo primero. Steve me había prometido un desayuno...

—Ah, y obviamente duerme para escapar de la idea de gastar dinero —acotó Danny, porque se suponía que eso debía hacer allí.

—No me sorprendería. —Catherine le sonrió—. Por eso creo que Grace y yo podríamos ir a comprar algo para comer... Y tú podrías ir a despertarlo.

Se había metido en eso él solo.

—Lo que quieres es huir de su mal humor.

—Tal vez —Catherine se volvió a mirar a Grace y le guiñó un ojo. La sonrisa cómplice fue aún más pronunciada—. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Se fueron sin mirar atrás, dejándolo al pie de las escaleras. _(Para su suerte, o desgracia, Catherine resultó ser como esa hermana traidora que te encierra en un armario con el chico que te gusta... Que es un problema cuando eres claustrofóbico)_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Oye —Danny forzó las palabras fuera de su garganta cuando Steve le abrió la puerta de la habitación con un gesto de obvia sorpresa. Parecía que recién terminaba de bañarse porque apenas tenía una toalla anudada a su cadera. Danny hizo el esfuerzo consciente de no mirar al punto en el que suponía que debía estar su tatuaje espejado—, necesitamos hablar.

Steve mantuvo su expresión inmutable pero él era capaz de ver la tensión en sus hombros.

—¿Dónde está Gracie? —preguntó, al cabo de un largo momento—. Creí que era tu fin de semana con ella.

—Quiso venir a verte por una tarea de ciencias —respondió Danny de inmediato y la mención de Grace fue justo lo que necesitó para no retroceder—... Y entiendo si quieres que me aleje y quieres que dejemos de pasar tiempo juntos pero Grace te quiere y quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Ella sufrió mucho por mi culpa, Steve, no voy a dejar-

—Puede venir a verme cuando quiera, Danny —lo interrumpió Steve. La expresión de culpa en su cara fue dolorosa de ver—. Y tú también. Habíamos acordado que no haríamos las cosas incómodas entre nosotros, compañero.

Pero en ese punto él estaba evitando sus ojos y era dolorosamente evidente que sus palabras no alcanzaban la fuerza y convicción que estaba tratando de darle. Fue la negación a aceptar que las cosas estaban mal más dolorosa que el rechazo en sí mismo. Danny podía lidiar con el rechazo, lo habían sometido a diferentes formas en toda su vida, pero no podía soportar la mentira.

—Te prometí que no iba a cambiar nada entre nosotros, Steve. No te he dado razones para dudar de mi palabra antes, ¿cierto?

Steve encontró sus ojos por fin. —Nunca he dudado de ti, Danno.

—¿Entonces por qué-?

Danny lo vio inhalar profundamente. —Me has dado mucho poder sobre ti. Mucho más de lo que yo…, demasiado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Desde que me dijiste que era tu alma gemela, desde lo que pasó con mi hermana... No quiero, no podría. No podemos.

 _Uh_.

—¿Sabes cuándo descubrí que yo no era tu alma gemela, animal? —Steve no le respondió, sus ojos eran inquietantemente azules en la luz naranja—. Fue durante el caso del otro SEAL, Wilson. Sé que has estado lidiando con esto poco tiempo pero cuando te lo prometí... cuando te confesé lo que era fue porque supe que había hecho mi paz con ello. La única razón por la que te lo dije es porque no me gustaba ocultarlo, sentía que no era justo que solo uno supiera. No tienes tanto poder sobre mí como crees.

Steve lo miró fijamente.

—Si Rachel mañana te pide que vuelvas a Nueva jersey con ella para empezar de nuevo... —Las palabras eran suaves en el silencio, pero Danny sintió que cada una se le clavaba en el corazón—. ¿Lo harías?

—Rachel no haría eso —dijo repentinamente. No era una respuesta, en realidad. Pero Danny estaba seguro de lo qué haría si eso ocurriera, lo que era aún más preocupante—. Stan es su alma gemela.

—Eso no responde lo que pregunté.

Por supuesto que Steve no iba a dejarlo desviarse, rara vez lo hacía.

Era una de las grandes diferencias con Rachel, en lo que a Danny respectaba. Su compañero nunca se conformaba con la desviación que él se esforzaba por marcar, no dejaba que la imagen que Danny proyectaba fuese lo único que veía y se esforzaba por llegar al fondo del asunto.

Siendo justos, Rachel había tratado pero el avance de ella implicaba muchos más silencios y reproches. Se preguntó si era porque, en algún nivel, la forma instintiva en la que Steve sabía tratarlo en su peor era consecuencia de la conexión que había entre ellos. O simplemente porque tenía la innata necesidad de saberlo todo, de controlarlo todo y necesitaba ser práctico al hacerlo. Especialmente si era sobre Danny.

—No tengo quince años, Steven. No voy a encerrarme en una habitación porque el chico más guapo no me llevó al baile de graduación. No puedo borrarte la memoria pero te juro que lo haría. —Se lamió los labios, y no se perdió la forma en que los ojos de Steve se clavaron en su boca—. No tienes que arreglar nuestra relación, ni siquiera tienes que tratarme bien. Sólo... sé tú. No este último tú que prácticamente no habla conmigo, pero el anterior. Mi amigo. ¿O es que ya no puedes hacer eso por mí?

—Eso sigue sin responder la pregunta.

—¡Pues me _quedaría_ , sí! ¿Estás feliz? ¡Me quedaría! Pero no te atrevas a juzgarme por eso, McGarrett, qué demonios, no eres-

—¡Danno! ¡Tío Steve! —La voz de Grace corrió escaleras arriba, llenando el espacio—. ¡Estamos de vuelta!

Danny sintió que toda la energía, que había relampagueado por su cuerpo en la discusión, lo abandonaba. La cara de Steve había perdido color igualmente.

La discusión estaba lejos de estar terminada, desde luego. Pero Danny tenía otra cosa en la que concentrarse.

—Si le rompes el corazón a mi hija por esto, McGarrett...

—No lo haré —respondió Steve y sonó lo suficientemente convincente como para aflojar algunos nudos en su estómago. Sus ojos eran sinceros, grises—. No lo haré.

Su corazón dio un salto irreverente en su pecho y trepó por su garganta. Había algo entre ellos, siempre lo había habido, pero no era lo que importaba ahora.

Danny asintió. —Ya veremos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _(—Tengo que admitirlo, babe, cumpliste al pie de la letra. Grace nunca notó la diferencia después de ese día._

 _—Nunca es una palabra amplia, Danno._

 _—¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _—Ella también me llevó a un lado y me dijo que no se me ocurriera lastimarte una vez—_

 _—¿Mi monito?_

 _—Sí, ya sabes, es como dice el dicho. De tal palo tal astilla._

 _—¿Cuándo fue eso?_

 _—Eso es confidencial)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chin fue sutil, suave en sus apreciaciones. Tranquilo, pero certero. No logró confirmar mucho pero sus certezas fueron apliándose una sobre otra para traer sentido. Kono fue directa e irreverente y encontró maneras de darle vuelta las conversaciones en clara búsqueda. A Danny resultó fácil evitarlo.

 _(Hasta que ya no lo fue.)_

A él le había costado acceder a la petición de su hija de aprender a manejarse por el océano pero estaba seguro que no podría haberse negado aunque quisiera. Lo peor de las clases, más allá de la irritante arena y el impetuoso océano, fue dejar que Kono notase el tatuaje en su pecho. La primera vez le supo a agonía: la marca que todavía estaba ardiendo en negro, tan oscuro que parecía inverosímil que Steve no sintiera ninguna cosa. Tan oscuro que había logrado que Danny olvidase de qué color era antes. Tan oscuro que sugería que estaban profundamente enlazados y que la conexión era inevitable.

—Danny.

Su nombre no sostenía ninguna cuestión pero la mirada en sus ojos era insistente. Kono no había sacado el tema en las primeras clases, no fue hasta que Danny pudo pasarse sobre la tabla dentro del océano que él encontró la inquietud llenando el aire.

—No quiero hablar de la marca, Kono.

—¿La conociste ya? A tu alma gemela.

Danny cerró los ojos por un momento. Podría no responder, pero eso implicaba ignorar la esperanza que había detrás de la cuestión.

—Sí.

—Fue aquí, ¿verdad? Los hibiscos-

—Fue aquí. Pero eso fue todo, no hay más que contar.

Kono parpadeó.

Giró su brazo lo suficiente y Danny vio que alrededor de su muñeca se distinguían unas líneas frágiles. Era la primera vez que veía la marca de Kono. Más que eso, era… era la primera vez que descubría que Kono tenía una marca.

—Apareció hace unos días —le explicó blandamente—. ¿Crees que debo buscar qué significa? Sé que es japonés, tal vez sea un nombre.

Danny sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar la expresión de Steve, su lucha constante para ver en qué lugar dejaba a Danny dentro de su vida, dentro de su universo. Era una búsqueda de equilibrio, y era dolorosa y difícil.

—No puedo tomar esa decisión por ti, Kono.

Era egoísta exigirle a alguien que te ame por lo que esa persona significa para ti.

—Imaginé que dirías eso.

—Es que eres muy inteligente, novata.

—¿Me contarás la historia?

Danny se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez. Algún día.

Cuando duela menos.

 _(—Lo siento, Danny._

 _—Deja de disculparte, Steven.)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La paz se pulverizó un tiempo después, con un llamado Rachel diciéndole que Grace y ella fueron atrapadas en un asalto en el auto. Danny se movió frenético hacia su auto, ignorandolo todo, pero Steve puso sus manos en la ventana y lo detuvo. Literal y metafóricamente. Su voz fue lo suficientemente clara para despejar el frenesí y ayudar a Danny a sentirse más como él mismo. Más tarde se detendría a pensar en razones al respecto. La voz de Steve siempre había logrado llegar hasta él, hasta lo más profundo, y Danny lo había sabido desde el caso de Meka.

Sin importar qué tan oscuro estuviera todo, la voz de Steven lo alcanzaría.

—Llama si necesitas algo, Danny. Lo que sea. ¿Está bien?

No fue la primera vez que Steve daba un paso al frente para ayudarlo con su vida personal pero le pareció renovar algo dentro de él, ese contraste a la incertidumbre de hacía unos meses fue un alivio que le hizo temblar las piernas.

Steve pareció haber sentido lo mismo por ese segundo porque le sostuvo la mirada con una intención innegable.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Danny.

Su compañero asintió.

—Ve.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _(—Creo que ese fue el cambio, ¿no? Estuvimos cada uno por su lado por un tiempo y después de ese día... nos acercamos de nuevo._

 _—Me llamaste, ¿te acuerdas?_

 _—Sí._

 _—Me hablaste sobre Stan y recuerdo que estabas muy preocupado que él estuviera involucrado, que estabas muy molesto con la idea._

 _—Él era el alma gemela de Rachel Y todo lo que le afectase, afectaba a Rachel también. Y a Grace. No quería imaginar lo que pasaría si él terminaba siendo uno de esos casos..., esos casos terribles._

 _—Fue- mi padre perdió a su alma gemela y pensar que a Gracie podía pasarle algo parecido fue lo que me hizo pensar... no quería que ella pasase por lo mismo)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Como estuvo la misión?

—Ella testificó y todo acabó bien para los buenos

—Eso hay que festejarlo —dijo Kono y levantó la botella de cerveza para hacer un brindis con su primo. Repitió el gesto con Steve y con él.

—¿Cómo está Gracie?

—Muy bien, por suerte —Danny debía dejar de tomar alcohol en los días emocionalmente agotadores—. Estaba tan asustada. Tan asustada. Y Rachel también. Pero ambas son muy valientes. Estaban sonriendo cuando las dejé.

Danny había sonreído en la memoria pero no era una idea feliz. Si bien había aceptado el rol de Stanley en la vida de su hija, todavía le dolía la forma en la que las cosas con Rachel habían terminado.

—Me alegro que Stan sea un buen tipo.

Danny asintió. Aprovechando que ni Kono ni Chin les estaban prestando atención, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—Gracias, Steve. Hoy-

—No hay problema, Danno —dijo, sosteniendo sus ojos, no dejándolo ir—. Puedes contar conmigo, ya sabes eso.

—¿Puedo hacerlo?

Steve seguramente estaba escuchando lo que Danny no había preguntado, lo que había debajo de la cuestión, las miles de dudas que habían susurrado en el espacio entre ellos de forma constante. Ellos no podían continuar en ese limbo en el que estaban, ese limbo de frágiles lazos y distancia creciente.

—Sí, Danny. Antes de- antes que cualquier cosa eres mi amigo. No volveré a olvidarlo.

Quería defenderlo. Con franqueza, Steve había sido su amigo todo ese tiempo y nunca había sido menos de lo que era con Kono o con Chin. El problema, por supuesto, era que ellos dos siempre habían sido _más_.

Danny quería que las cosas fuesen como entonces, egoísta como era ese deseo.

—Eso es lo único que quiero.

Era gracioso saber que Steve lo había tratado como algo más que una posibilidad antes de saber que eran almas gemelas.

Oh, la ironía.

—¿Quieres ir a casa a comer algo? Te ves como si necesitases algo de compañía por un rato.

—¿ _Yo_? Te pasaste todo el día en el bosque cazando a unos tipos, no fue un paseo en el parque... ¿No estás cansado? ¿Estás bien?

—Podría estar mejor si me pagas otra cerveza.

—Eres un animal.

Iban a estar bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny, por supuesto, había subestimado lo mucho que al universo le gustaba joder con ellos. Debería aprender a no quedarse calmado una vez que las cosas parecían acomodarse porque esa era justo la señal de que, otra vez, todo se daría vuelta.

 _(—Ese es tu pesimismo hablando, Danny_

 _—¿Estaba equivocado?)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Su hermano llamó una noche para avisarle que había llegado a Hawái y que le encantaría pasar tiempo con Grace y con él... lo que ya significaba que algo estaba ocurriendo. Danny no llamaba a su hermano huracán Matt por el placer de hacerlo. Y, por supuesto, no estaba equivocado.

 _(—¿Estás bien para hablar de este tema, Danno?_

 _—Estoy bien._

 _—Podemos pasar a la siguiente..._

 _—Steve, está bien. Esta parte de la historia es importante)._

—¿Entonces? —preguntó su hermano, una mirada intensa y curiosa en sus ojos que evocaba memorias de la niñez.

Después de llevar a Grace a casa de Rachel, Danny había hecho el camino de regreso para el hotel donde se estaba quedando su hermano. Matt podía volverlo loco pero era también su mejor amigo. Estaban solos en una casa llena de mujeres por lo que se aliaron juntos de forma natural. Con más frecuencia de la que no.

—¿Entonces, qué?

Matt lo miró.

—Oh, vamos, Danny. Soy tu hermano y te conozco, ¿crees que no lo descubriría? Lo de tu tatuaje.

Trató de mantener su expresión inmutable. Verdaderamente, realmente no le apetecía hablar de la marca que había en su pecho. O de la situación en la que se encontraba respecto a ello o de cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada. No estaba afectando a nadie más, Danny esperaba que no estuviera afectando a Steve del mismo modo que a él, y no quería darle la oportunidad.

—No hay nada que descubrir con mi tatuaje.

Matt levantó una ceja. —Gracie no dijo lo mismo.

Danny se congeló.

—¿Le estuviste sacando información a mi _hijita_?

Matt se echó hacia atrás, sonriente y triunfal. Danny quería darle un puñetazo.

—Ella está preocupada porque su papá encontró a su alma gemela y, aún así, está _sufriendo_. No luzcas tan sorprendido, hermano mayor —Matt, como todos en la familia, tenía un tono en particular reservada para momentos importantes y Danny lo reconoció con un suspiro—. Para las personas que saben mirar, eso es evidente.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro. —Es- es complicado.

—Contigo _siempre_ lo es —señaló Matt, bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida. Danny había olvidado el nombre—. ¿Y quién es?

—¿Quién es quién?

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco. Matt nunca había tenido una marca, su piel era lienzo en blanco, pero él siempre había creído en su importancia y más de una vez había tratado que Danny saliese a buscar a su alma gemela.

Era tan diferente de Danny, en tantas cosas además, que a veces resultaba difícil creer que eran hermanos.

Matt también lo conocía como nadie.

—Es alguien del trabajo —admitió finalmente.

Matt se enderezó, su expresión algo confusa. Danny supuso que no había esperado la sinceridad.

—¿Sabe que-?

—No tiene una marca —replicó Danny. Aún no estaba seguro qué sentir al respecto. Steve merecía tener a alguien que fuese alma gemela y él no, seguramente. Danny merecía tener nada. Merecía ser abandonado, dejado, olvidado y puesto a un lado con atronadora facilidad—. Hubo, hay algo allí, ¿sabes? Algo que no puedo explicar del todo. Pero no le interesan las almas gemelas. Supongo que es el karma, ¿no? Siempre odié toda la idea y ahora estoy... Bueno, aquí. Así.

—Lo tomo como que es alguien especial.

—No es eso, es- es alguien totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba para un alma gemela, alguien para mí. Es todo lo contrario. Se preocupa por hacer las cosas bien sin importar el costo personal, ¿sabes? Siempre pone buena cara, aunque desde que llegó a esta isla no deja de hallar razones para llorar. Le preocupa la gente, lo que les pasa. Es valiente, inteligente- Y siempre quiere manejar todo a su antojo. Es exasperante y a veces…

—Suenas peor de lo que sonabas a los quince años y te gustaba nuestra vecina. ¿Brooke?

—Tiene problemas mentales también.

—Ahora eso suena como tu alma gemela.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿y la marca sigue oscura? Quiero decir, no se habla mucho de lo que sucede cuando un alma gemela rechaza o otra, ¿no? Pero me ha parecido leer alguna vez que la marca desaparece.

Danny sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿ _Qué_?

—Ya sabes, esas minúsculas historias en las que las almas gemelas no eran felices para siempre y todo eso. Creo que alguna decía que había formas de borrar los tatuajes —Matt se alzó los hombros—. Si es tan complicado como dices, si es tan difícil- ¿por qué no buscas una forma de borrarla?

 _(—No sabía que había sido Matt el que puso esa idea en tu cabeza._

 _—A mi me sorprende que no me lo hayas propuesto tú. Quiero decir, sabías que eso se podía desde antes que yo._

 _—Aunque no quería que sufrieras tampoco quería que desapareciera el tatuaje que me representaba. Egoístamente._

 _—¿Sabías cómo era mi tatuaje entonces? En mis archivos aparece que tengo uno pero no hay detalles._

 _—No lo sabía. Imaginé que podía averiguar cómo era pero primero no quise y luego- luego no pude)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Danny no pensaba que alguna vez querría borrar a Steve de su vida pero la propuesta era tentadora. Quizá sin su marca las cosas entre ellos volverían a ser como antes, cuando se conocieron. No había sido la marca lo que había llevado a Steve a su vida, no de la forma convencional. Y su tatuaje llevaba tanto tiempo en su piel que podría dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados pero lo que antes era promesa ahora era también recordatorio.

Para Steve.

Y para él también.

Pero no pudo concentrarse en ello por mucho tiempo porque dos días después de esa plática, su hermano decidió romperle el corazón.

—Sí, Chin, aquí está. Gracias. Puedes volver a casa... Te llamaré si necesitamos algo. Sí, se lo diré.

Aunque Steve claramente no estaba hablándole a él sonaba muy cerca. Cada vez más cerca. Sin embargo, Danny no se volvió para mirarlo. No tenía fuerzas para alejar sus ojos de reflejo marino de la noche ni tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse con su compañero. Al que, indudablemente, le había fallado. Steve le había mentido al FBI para darle tiempo y Danny... Danny no había podido detener a Matt. Porque Danny era un fracaso.

Había fallado como hijo. Había fallado como hermano. Había fallado como esposo. Había fallado como policía. Había fallado como padre. Y probablemente por eso no tenía un alma gemela, porque él fallaría en eso también.

—Rachel me llamó —dijo Steve en voz baja, desde algún lugar en a sus espaldas. Danny no quería mirarlo siquiera, no podía—. Dijo que fuiste a ver a Grace y luego desapareciste. Que no aceptaste la oferta para pasar la noche allí.

Danny había estado tentado para quedarse cuando Rachel se lo ofreció, pero tras darle un beso de las buenas noches a Grace se dio cuenta que no podía quedarse allí, no podía compartir el mismo techo con ellas. No podía seguir mostrándoles lo inútil que era.

—Chin me dijo que te recordara que está en tu esquina, ¿significa algo para ti?

Danny cerró los ojos por un momento. No se merecía tener tanta gente buena con él.

—¿Danny?

—Vete.

—¿Qué...?

—Quiero estar solo, Steve. Por eso no me quedé en la casa de Rachel ni fui a verte. _Necesito_ estar solo. Vete.

Steve se quedó inmóvil. Si no supiera mejor podría pensar que incluso dejó de respirar por un instante.

—No quieres estar solo.

—No puedo lidiar contigo en este momento —murmuró, apretando las palmas de las manos contra sus ojos para retener las lágrimas que estaban nublando su visión—. Por una vez, por una vez, haz lo que te digo. Déjame solo, por favor.

Steve se quedó por otro largo rato en profundo silencio. Danny no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo ninguno de los dos habló.

—Voy a ir hasta mi auto y me quedaré allí hasta que vayas a buscarme, Danny, pero no voy a dejarte. No te dejaré fuera de mi vista.

—¿Crees que haré algo estúpido?

—Creo que no necesitas estar solo —dijo Steve—. Tal vez necesitas un poco de espacio, pero no quieres estar solo ni lo necesitas.

Danny se rio sin humor.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Te conozco —Steve estiró el brazo para enredar sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Danny. Le dio un apretón suave—. Te conozco, Danny.

 _(—Gracias por ir a buscarme esa noche. Creo que nunca te lo agradecí._

 _—No hay por qué, Danny. Eso es lo que nosotros hacemos, ¿no?_

 _—Sí, babe. Es lo que hacemos)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

—Tu hermano tomó sus decisiones, lo que él haga de ahora en más no está en ti, hombre.

Danny se rio amargamente.

—¿Qué harías si fuera Mary?

El silencio de Steve le recordó otro episodio similar, cuando Danny trató de explicarle el por qué nunca podría dudar la integridad de Meka. Había sido una apuesta arriesgada entonces porque ellos llevaban apenas semanas conociéndose pero la respuesta había sido mucho más satisfactoria por ello mismo. Steve había confiado en la integridad de Danny, en su palabra y en honestidad, desde el primer momento.

La respuesta no fue tan tranquilizadora como entonces.

—Mary solía meterse en problemas a menudo. Una vez, solo una vez, me llamó para ir a sacarla de la cárcel, ¿sabes? De prisión, Danno, pero yo estaba a punto de ser enviado a mi primera misión y no fui a buscarla. —Danny parpadeó—. Yo no sabía lo que pasaba en su vida, no le pregunté por qué había sido arrestada, pero pensé que si iba a buscarla nunca aprendería a enfrentar sus problemas, que si iba a rescatarla nunca terminaría de madurar.

Danny había pasado la mitad de su vida salvando a Matty de los problemas en los que se metía. Tal vez por eso nunca aprendió a tomar el camino difícil.

—¿Aprendió?

—No volvió a llamarme después de eso pero tía Deb lo hizo y me hablaba bien de ella. Y sé mucho más ahora de lo que le pasaba, sé cómo es-

—Tu hermana es mucho más lista que mi hermano entonces.

—Ese no es el punto de la historia.

—¿Y cuál es el maldito _punto_?

—Lo que hizo tu hermano lo hizo tu hermano, no lo puedes controlar, pero lo que tú haces sí. Y no puedes huir de ti mismo Danny, ni de lo que te pasa.

—Es gracioso que digas eso cuando tú eres el que se la pasa huyendo de todo —argumentó, incapaz de guardarse el filo amargo de sus sentimientos. Danny estaba deprimido, enojado, miserable y con el corazón roto. No quería que alguien se lo señalase—. Tú te pasaste huyendo de tu vida aquí en Hawái, de tu padre y de tu _hermana_.

«De mí». Quería decir. Steve había huido de él cuando supo la verdad de su tatuaje y Danny, iluso, había creído que ese rechazo no sería desgarrador. No lo había quebrado pero el dolor era tan real como el de la traición de su hermano.

Steve se quedó muy quieto en su silla.

—Por eso te puedo decir esto, Danno —dijo Steve. Su cara había tomado esa expresión de animal herido que Danny odiaba—. Por eso te puedo decir lo que duele y lo mucho que te destroza lo que estás haciendo. Mira, en unos días- en unos días llega tu cumpleaños. Y luego el mío. Mi padre y yo- mi padre y yo solíamos irnos de excursión. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir nosotros dos.

El cambio de tema fue tan repentino que Danny aflojó las manos a los lados. Había tocado una docena en puntos sensibles, lo había hecho con intención, pero Steve no había reaccionado como esperaba. Nunca reaccionaba como esperaba.

—¿Cómo sabes _cuándo_ es mi cumpleaños?

Una pequeña sonrisa escondida tiró de la esquina de la boca de su compañero.

—¿Eso es en lo que te vas a fijar?

Danny bufó.

—No creo ser una buena compañía para una excursión. No me gustan las excursiones.

—No te gustan las excursiones, no te gusta la playa y no te gustan las piñas... Supongo que Hawái debe parecerte un infierno de verdad.

Aunque las palabras eran duras había algo más debajo, una emoción que Danny no llegaba a capturar. Tristeza, tal vez. Melancolía. Desamparo.

No tenía forma de responder a eso. Pero Danny siempre tenía una forma de responder.

—Un infierno infestado de piñas.

La boca de Steve se arqueó hacia un lado. —Estamos los dos aquí. Y ninguno de los dos puede volver el tiempo atrás. Pero podemos hacer esto. Alejarnos de todo esto por un tiempo.

Danny suspiró.

 _(—Había olvidado cómo me convenciste de hacer esa excursión._

 _—Te gustaron los petroglifos._

 _—Los petroglifos estuvieron bien. Incluso la caminata- fue el cuerpo que encontramos y, ya sabes, el hecho que te que te cayeras y rompieras el brazo._

 _—Detalles._

 _—Detalles dice él. Detalles. Tal vez no te acuerdes de lo que pasó por los golpes pero me hiciste darme un buen susto ese día y…_

 _—Y me dibujaste el corazón en el aire._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Que si estamos hablando de lo más importante que pasó ese día, creo que el hecho de que confesaras el absoluto amor hacia mi persona no puede ser excluido._

 _—Eres un idiota._

 _—Ah, pero me amas)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Las cosas no estaban bien del todo. El nombre de Wo Fat, nebuloso en principio, se alzó como una sombra, inevitablemente cubriéndolo todo. Steve parecía envuelto en una trama misteriosa dentro de un enigma que alcanzaba lejanas memorias y recuerdos. Por otro lado, Chin y Kono estaban y avanzando en sus vidas, también, a su propia manera. Él parecía más cómodo en su propia piel de lo que había estado cuando lo conocieron y ella ya estaba a años luz de la novata que había llegado como caída del cielo para una misión improvisada. Había vientos turbulentos desde la muerte de la tía de ambos pero ellos eran fuertes. Rachel y Stan habían, en apariencia, superado sus problemas y estaban en la búsqueda de un bebé para que completase el círculo familiar.

Y Grace, bueno, su Gracie estaba haciéndole las preguntas que Danny realmente no quería responder. Sobre cómo estaba. Si era feliz.

Y él le daba la misma respuesta, a pesar que sabía que algún día no la contentaría. «Te tengo a ti, monito. Eres todo lo que necesito».

Pero ver a Steve en el trabajo y fuera de la oficina le rompía el corazón cada día un poco más. Porque Danny podía imaginar su vida con Steve, con sus manías absurdas como canto de fondo y su sonrisa como elemento cotidiano. Podía imaginarlo en los atardeceres, sentado a la orilla del océano con su mirada pacífica, con un gesto sereno. Podía imaginarlo con Grace, todo risas y océano. Danny había estado imaginando trozos de esa vida, se dio cuenta, los había rozado con los dedos incluso, pero ahora yacían en el suelo los fragmentos de esa ilusión vana. Era absurdo, si lo pensaba. Danny había decidido temprano no perseguir ninguna otra cosa que una amistad con Steve y, sin embargo, el rechazo de plano de la posibilidad dolía profundamente.

Quizá, en parte, el corazón de Danny se había ilusionado con que su relación de Steve no cambiaría. Que el lazo construido en los primeros meses superaría la revelación. Que ser almas gemelas haría que su relación tuviese sentido para Steve, que haría que fuese más claro para ambos en qué punto estaban. Danny, tal vez y solo tal vez, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

Se había enamorado de su alma gemela, la que no quería soportaba la idea de lo que podía existir.

¿Era egoísta que le doliera? Imaginaba que lo era, en algún punto. Sentía que lo era.

La promesa entre ellos, que las cosas no cambiarían, colgaba tácita entre los dos después de todo y Danny había sido quién la había invocado.

 _«_ ¿Por qué no buscas una forma de borrarla? _»_ La voz de Matt hacía eco entre sus ideas como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Era algo que nunca había escuchado —pero Danny no se había interesado tanto en el tema tampoco— y sin embargo se le presentaba como intolerable. La marca, aunque representaba a otra persona, le pertenecía. Había sido parte de su vida durante años y la idea de su desaparición le daba náuseas.

Y, a la vez, a la vez... parecía una liberación.

Fue durante un caso, uno de los tantos casos llenos de macabros detalles, que el tema fue traído al escenario principal de forma ineludible. Se trataba del caso de una mujer que había descubierto a su esposo —su alma gemela— engañandola. Ella, creyente ciega de las historias, había enloquecido de celos y había tratado de remover el tatuaje que representaba su vínculo justo antes de enfrentar a los amantes.

No había terminado bien.

—Creí que las marcas eran permanentes una vez que aparecían —comentó Kono, sus ojos un tanto tristes. Danny vio que cubría, casi inquieta por su propio pensamiento, el tatuaje en su muñeca con la otra mano. Le recordó que su tatuaje era reciente.

—No es exactamente así —afirmó Jenna. Danny aún no estaba seguro si confiaba en ella, su llegada repentina y conveniente había encendido una alarma en el fondo de su mente— pero Steve parecía encontrarla confiable más allá de todo. Probablemente porque Wo Fat pareció haber estado dispuesto a matarla y eso, más que otra cosa, les decía que Steve se estaba acercando a develar lo que se escondía detrás de la cortina.

Jenna sumida en su trabajo, a pesar de que todos habían hecho silencio para escuchar sus divagaciones. Más de una vez un pensamiento al aire había probado una gran utilidad.

—¿Jenna? —incitó Steve.

—Oh, lo siento. Algunas historias hablan de personas que hicieron borrar su tatuaje. A veces porque sus almas gemelas murieron o los traicionaron. Eran prácticas más comunes en Oriente que en Occidente.

—¿Hicieron borrar? —preguntó Chin, su voz extrañamente inquieta. Danny sospechaba que había una historia subyacente bajo la intensidad repentina.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo Jenna—. Nadie sabe por qué una marca aparece cuando aparece, nadie sabe por qué algunas marcas no aparecen o por qué una persona tiene una marca por años y la otra nunca lo hace. Es un poco de suerte y un poco de magia. La mayoría de la gente no quiere borrar el tatuaje, son casos muy puntuales e historias mucho más puntuales. Pero nunca es fácil ni placentero. Un tatuaje es— es el algo de ambos después de todo.

Un tatuaje era la imagen de alguien más escrita en tu cuerpo.

 _(Si tu alma gemela muere y no la conoces la marca se atenúa casi por completo. Si la conoces y la pierdes en las garras de la muerte, si la relación era fuerte, el tatuaje se vuelve cicatriz. Una memoria de lo que significaba, lo que siempre significaría, y un recordatorio. A veces aparecía otra marca)._

—¿Pero es posible? —La pregunta escapó antes de que Danny pudiese evitarlo.

Jenna se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que lo es.

Danny tardó un momento en procesar la información, las palabras de Matt más fuertes que nunca en el fondo de su cabeza, pero no se perdió la mirada que Kono le estaba dando del otro lado de la mesa. Se sacudió el pensamiento y se negó a mirar a Steve mientras que él volvía a arrastrar la atención de todos al caso en cuestión.

 _(—Pensaste en preguntarme si querías borrar la marca, ¿no? Lo vi en tus ojos ese día._

 _—Kono me preguntó lo mismo, ¿sabes? Ella quería saber más. Más de mi alma gemela y lo que pasó, pero ya conoces a Kono-_

 _—Ella no te iba a preguntar si sentía que no querías hablar de ello._

 _—Y no quería hablar de ello. Pero sí, lo pensé en ese momento, pero— pero no quería borrar la marca. En realidad no. Es como Jenna nos dijo... es algo de los dos, te representa pero para mí es algo que es mío también y sentía... sentía que sería como dejar una parte de mí. Tampoco quería preguntarte, aunque si hubiera tenido la oportunidad tal vez..._

 _—¿Por qué crees que hice todo lo posible por evitar que nos quedásemos solos durante el resto del caso?)._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Si Danny hubiese estado menos distraído, habría tardado menos en notar el cambio de comportamiento de Steve pero, con la dolorosa partida de su hermano y por la repentina insistencia de Rachel de dejar a Grace con él por más tiempo —estaban pensando en inseminación artificial porque ella estaban teniendo dificultades para quedar embarazada y querían hacer unos tratamientos fuera de la isla— Danny había hecho un esfuerzo consciente para dejar el tema de las almas gemelas atrás y retroceder de su amistad con Steve. Lo suficiente para estar cómodo con las cosas, odiaba depender tanto de alguien después de todo, pero no lo suficiente para que Steve se sintiera abandonado. Ganó algo de saludable distancia pero también hizo que se perdiera la manera en la que Steve comenzó a mirarlo. Se perdió la forma en la que dejó de quitarse la remera cada vez que estaba cerca del agua. Se perdió el hecho que parecía estar luchando con algo más, con algo más que Wo Fat y el misterio legado de los McGarrett.

Las cosas siguieron en ese tentativo equilibrio por un buen tiempo.

Hasta el día que Danny salió tambaleante de una casa y se desplomó contra una pared. Hasta que sus ojos se nublaron y se quejó de que no podía respirar. Steve lo miró con el terror llenando en sus pupilas y el corazón tronandole en el pecho.

Danny quiso consolarlo pero no podía respirar.

No podía respirar.

 _«Danny, ¡Danny! Quédate conmigo, Danny. Quédate conmigo»._

—Yo soy su alma gemela —le dijo Steve a los enfermeros con fiereza—. Voy a ir a dónde sea que lo lleven.


	5. Chapter 5

Sus dedos picaban por tocar la mano de Danny mientras lo movían por el pasillo del hospital, sus ojos fijos en el rostro grisáceo y la mente paralizada en la escena que antes lo había derrumbado todo _(«Algo no está bien. No puedo respirar. Mi pecho…, no puedo respirar»_ ), pero mantuvo la distancia. Los clínicos lo habían alejado de su compañero porque _no sabían lo que había pasado_ y se negaban a seguir exponiéndolo a lo desconocido. Querían evitar cualquier tipo de contagio. Y Steve no podía terminar en esa situación. No lo necesitaba, no podía darse ese lujo, porque Danny _necesitaba_ que Steve estuviera centrado y respondiera las preguntas y actuara responsablemente. (« _Eres mi compañero, y mi amigo. Y eres mi alma gemela»_ ).

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la exposición? —preguntó el médico.

No podía recordarlo.

 _No_. _Podía_. _Recordarlo_.

El mundo se había salido de su eje —como cuando le dijeron que su madre había muerto, como cuando escuchó el disparo que le quitó a su padre al otro lado del teléfono— y él no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Contó hacia atrás.

 _(El único día fácil fue ayer)._

—Veinte, treinta minutos.

El médico insistió. —¿Sabemos qué clase de toxina estamos tratando?

—No lo sé —dijo Steve, sintiendo un ardor inesperado en los pulmones, una sinfonía de ecos y susurros y angustia vibrando por todo su cuerpo. ( _«Danny, ¡Danny! Quédate conmigo, Danny. Quédate conmigo»)_ —. Mi equipo está trabajando en ello.

—Más vale que se apuren —sugirió el doctor, la finalidad en cada una de las sílabas cavando profundo dentro de su alma agonizante—, porque no sé cuánto tiempo le queda.

Los médicos empujaron la camilla de Danny a través de puertas que él no podía cruzar y Steve se quedó anclado en el pasillo. ( _Si no hubiese estado convencido que sus sentimientos por Danny eran más allá de lo puramente platónicos, el dolor que hacia arder sus pulmones lo hubiese persuadido lo suficiente)._

 _(—Esta no es mi parte favorita de la historia._

 _—Tampoco la mía. Y soy el que estaba muriendo._

 _—Eso nunca habría pasado._

 _—..._

 _—..._

 _—Sabes que no puedes obligarme a vivir, ¿cierto? Eso está más allá de tus súper poderes._

 _—Ya lo sé y ese no es el punto. Eres un luchador, Danno. Eres más fuerte que la mayoría de las personas que conozco. Y evitas tomar el camino fácil. No te habrías dado por vencido y por eso sé que nunca habría pasado. Creo que nadie te vence cuando se trata... ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _—Compruebo que no estoy soñando. Creo que ese es el discurso más largo que te he escuchado desde que te conozco._

 _—Compruebas que- ¿sabes qué? Voy a seguir con la historia, si eso no te molesta. Aunque tengo que ir un poco hacia atrás._

 _—Prosigue, por favor. Y no detengas los elogios, babe)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Contrario a la creencia popular, cuando «popular» servía como sinónimo de Danny Williams, Steve era consciente de sus puntos ciegos.

Indubitablemente, si no tuviera al menos una vaga noción sobre en qué sitios era vulnerable, entonces habría muerto durante su primera asignación. Habría perdido su brújula antes de llegar al primer destino y habría empujado en todas las diferentes direcciones posibles. Tenía que reconocer de antemano sus flaquezas para reaccionar acorde, adelantarse a los eventos para controlar los sobresaltos y así no tener que lidiar con sus debilidades de forma inesperada.

Lo habían preparado para eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No tenía problema alguno en dispararle a alguien que levantase un dedo contra uno de los suyos ni tampoco lo pensaría dos veces si tuviera que recibir una bala para ellos. Haría cualquier cosa, pagaría cualquier precio, por mantenerlos a salvo.

Por Danny, Grace. Y Mary. Pero también por Chin y Kono. Por su gente. Por la gente de Hawai'i.

Él era bueno siendo _LCdr._ Steven J. McGarrett.

Y su entrenamiento funcionó bastante bien.

Hasta que Jenna Kaye les recordó, de improviso, súbitamente, que un tatuaje se podía borrar. _(Steve lo sabía. Lo sabía porque no era un secreto y él se había interesado tanto en las marcas que había devorado libros_ enteros). Y la mirada en el rostro de Danny, una chispa que antes no estaba, se encendió como si estuviese contemplando la idea sugerida. _(Si era sincero, absolutamente sincero, aquella fue la señal de alarma)._ Steve se tuvo que preguntar por qué nunca se le había ocurrido decirle a Danny justamente eso. Que podía borrar el tatuaje y liberarlos a ambos de su peso, de su significado. _(Se dijo que era porque el proceso era doloroso, que era inefectivo en la mayoría de los casos conocidos. Se dijo que era porque no tenía derecho a sugerirle a Danny que hiciese algo con su cuerpo, que él no quería someterlo a algo semejante. Y cada una de esas objeciones era cierta. Pero tampoco quería que Danny dejara de tener su tatuaje._

 _Porque significaba que una parte de él, minúscula tal vez, le pertenecía a Steve._ _  
 _Y él no quería dejarlo ir).__

No quería perder a Danny, ni esa parte que le pertenecía.

De ningún modo. Bajo ningún concepto.

Pero _quería_ que Danny fuera feliz.

 _(Eso era todo, quería que Danny fuera feliz y no se fuera)._

Era algo que no quería pensar.

 _Steve_ era egoísta con respecto a Danny.

Era algo que no quería…

Steve era _egoísta_ con respecto a Danny.

Era algo…

Steve era egoísta con respecto a _Danny_.

(« _Eres mi compañero, y mi amigo. Y eres mi alma gemela»_ ).

Odiar esa idea con cada fibra de su ser. Se suponía… _No_ se suponía que fuera así.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Con Steve, las ideas tenían que ser empaquetadas cuidadosamente y acomodadas en pequeños depósitos. Algunos temas en particular no se quedaban en el sitio en la que las dejaba. _(Existía una delgada línea entre lo que uno pudo saber inconscientemente, lo que uno negaba a dar entidad y lo que uno sabía pero no quería reconocer)._ Algunas de esas cuestiones que no alcanzaban a la consciencia pero que lo perseguían en algún nivel, las que lo dejaban incómodo e inquieto, eran las que acarreaban más problemas.

Los constantes recordatorios de que el tatuaje de Danny tenía que ver con él, por ejemplo. _(Si durante sus primeros meses trabajando juntos Steve había tratado de convencerlo de que tenía que relajarse un poco más —tanto en actitud como en vestimenta— fue solo después de que Danny declaró que Steve esa su alma gemela que otro interés subyacente debajo de su insistencia despertó._

 _Habían luchado juntos, habían compartido el espacio en algún que otro pequeño lugar sin mucha distancia, se habían cambiado la ropa tras un día de sparring en el gimnasio... pero Danny siempre estaba en guardia en esos momentos. Anticipándose ante lo que Steve podía o no buscar. Quizá alerta a la atención de Steve, quizá alerta por su propia consciencia de su marca. Llevaban más de seis meses trabajando juntos y jamás había visto su tatuaje)._

—Danny está progresando mucho —dijo Kono, orgullosa y sonriente. Dejó su tabla en la arena, junto a la de Chin—. Lástima que no lo pude convencer de venir hoy con nosotros.

Chin hizo una mueca. —Tal vez es por lo que dije cuando te conoció sobre el haole que te chocó.

—Nah, cuz —replicó—. Ese _haole_ fue una excepción. No respetaba las reglas... Danny es mejor que eso, le enseñé bien. Tal vez no quiere caerse de la tabla delante de su compañero, ¿no, jefe?

Steve se rio porque esa era la reacción que esperaba Kono, pero sus palabras llegaron hondo.

Sospechaba que él era la razón por la que Danny había rechazado la oferta y no exactamente por temor a mostrar su torpeza en el océano. Las cosas entre ellos estaban todavía en ese equilibrio tentativo que no se atrevía a desafiar. _(Steve odiaba ese equilibrio poco natural que había caído entre los dos pero no podía obligarse a cambiarlo del todo. Danny no debía acercarse más de lo que se había acercado)._

—Quizá es malo.

—No lo es —defendió Kono. Había una nota de real confianza en su voz y Steve recordó que ella había sido instructora también antes de enlistarse en la policía. Ella sabía lo que era ver a alguien progresar desde el fondo, y Steve también lo había visto—. La verdad creí que nunca vendría a surfear la primera vez y con lo mucho que tardó en... _Oh_.

La mirada de Kono vagó por su propio brazo hasta llegar a las marcas que le adornaban la muñeca durante un instante. El tatuaje había aparecido recientemente en su piel, sorpresa inesperada en todo sentido, pero Steve no recordaba haber visto a alguien que llevase el tatuaje con tanta libertad. Danny, sin duda, lo ocultaba bajo siete llaves.

—¿Kono?

Ella parpadeó. Steve no quería arriesgarse a preguntarle qué se sentía tener una marca en su piel después de años de independencia _. (Catherine había tenido su tatuaje cuando ellos empezaron a salir, Freddie también había vivido su tiempo con la marca antes de que Steve entrase en su vida. Danny... Steve no podría jamás preguntarle a Danny desde cuándo tenía su marca. Quería saber, a veces. Pero no quería saberlo en realidad)._ Se suponía que a Steve no le importaba. Él no quería un tatuaje.

Kono llevaba la novedad con graciosa soltura.

—Lo siento —Hizo una pausa—. Me quedé pensando.

—¿Puedes compartir?

Kono sacudió la cabeza. Su sonrisa se había atenuado un poco, pero Steve reconocía el gesto pensativo y penetrante. Ella había hecho una conexión entre Danny y el tatuaje, estaba seguro. O tal vez él estaba obsesionado con ello, que era algo que no podía descartar. Sus superiores siempre habían hablado de su enfoque túnel, la forma en la que atacaba los problemas que se le presentaban. Un desafío a la vez, constancia y fortaleza para seguir las piezas del dominó.

Y, en algún nivel, tuvo que admitir que el hecho de que Kono hubiese visto la marca de Danny, la marca que representaba a Steve, era algo con lo que no podía dejar de sentir fastidio. Incomodidad. Quería creer que Danny escondió su marca con ella, igual que escondió todo lo demás... pero la posibilidad de que no lo hubiese hecho era turbadora.

Y era injusto, era injusto que Danny hubiese dado vuelva su vida más de lo que ya estaba en principio.

 _(—Auch._

 _—Lo siento, Danny._

 _—Si sigues disculpándote por tus sentimientos, voy a tener que golpearte._

 _—No estaba bien._

 _—¿Crees que las personas siempre saben qué hacer con lo que sienten? Cada uno hace lo que puede con lo que le pasa... Todos podemos tener malos momentos. Mírame a mí, babe. Es normal que hayas estado enojado, fue un tiempo difícil._

 _—Aún así... no estaba bien._

 _—… Podemos acordar no estar de acuerdo._

 _—Eso lo tendríamos que hacer siempre, entonces. Y no creo que eso nos lleve a algún lado)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Oh. Tienes un _nuevo_ tatuaje.

Steve se congeló. El tono de Catherine era un esbozo de curiosidad y no acusación. Las palabras fueron simples, tranquilas en la habitación iluminada por el alba, pero a Steve lo rozó una suerte de pánico desconocido. _(Steve había elegido los diseños de sus tatuajes. El primero se lo había hecho apenas tuvo oportunidad para hacerse uno, una rebelión contra la idea de las marcas predestinadas y contra lo que se consideraba aceptable, una muestra de rebeldía en más de un sentido básicamente, y los otros se agregaron con el tiempo. Si había algo que Steve siempre había sabido apreciar en las marcas era el peso que se escondía detrás de la tinta. Era un peso que no se reflejaba del todo, un peso que servía de pluma para el alma contra el lienzo del cuerpo)._

No respondió.

Catherine estudió su reacción en silencio, sus ojos oscuros llenos de amable preocupación, y Steve la besó para borrar las preguntas de sus labios.

Ella no volvió a sacar el tema después de esa noche. Era algo que siempre le había gustado de Catherine. Cath _jamás_ empujaba.

 _(—Catherine te conoce bien._

 _—Sí, y ella estaba dolida pensando en lo que la separó de Billy, no quería presionarme para hablar del tema)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mirándose al espejo una tarde, algo que era extraño e inusual en toda su extensión, Steve tuvo que admitir por primera vez que ya no era dueño de todas las marcas en su piel. Sabía lo que representaban cada una de ellas, lo que querían decir. Lo que significaban le pertenecía enteramente. Había elegido cada uno de sus tatuajes a consciencia. _(No las cicatrices, nunca las cicatrices, aunque esas también tenían su razón, su significado)_.

En muchos aspectos sus tatuajes eran suyos y solamente suyos.

Excepto una. Una marca en su pecho que antes no había estado. _(Un ramo de flores, un casco de caballero, dos espadas y un escudo)._ Una marca que empezaba unos centímetros debajo de su corazón y se extendía un poco hacía el sur, hasta la esquina en la que estaba su hígado. Era un esbozo suave, un boceto a medio terminar. Y podía significar nada, después de todo.

 _(—El tatuaje significa que soy tu caballero de brillante armadura, ¿verdad?)_

Pero- allí estaba. Una marca desconocida coloreando su piel.

 _(«¿Crees en las almas gemelas?», le había preguntado Grace Williams, todo dulzura e inocencia)._

No le había dicho que sí. Pero él recordaba haber creído érase una vez.

 _Y allí_ estaba la marca que él había esperado que _nunca_ apareciera.

 _(—No me di cuenta cuándo apareció exactamente. Fue después de mi cumpleaños, después de nuestra escapada a los petroglifos... Pero no recuerdo la fecha exacta._

 _—Mi tatuaje también apareció la primavera siguiente a mi cumpleaños._

 _—Pero unos veinte años antes._

 _—Siempre supe que eras lento en la captación, babe._

 _—Qué gracioso, Daniel._

 _—Entonces… ¿Apareció el tatuaje y asumiste que era mío?_

 _—Bueno…)_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mamo Kahike era parte de la memoria, reverberaciones y cacofonías que se encadenaban en recuerdos. Confiable, fiel y honesto. Mary lo había ido a buscar para resolver preguntas por una coincidente postal, pero Steve tardó en recurrir a la espiral de vivencias antiguas. Se había cruzado con Mamo más de una vez, memorables ambas ocasiones, pero no había ido a buscarlo a nivel _personal_. Pero necesitaba despejar su cabeza de algún modo, dejar de andar en círculos, y el océano le sabía a recordatorio en lugar de liberación.

—Oye, Mamo.

Siempre lo podía hallar en su playa junto al océano.

—Steve —lo saludó. Sus ojos eran pequeños cuando sonreía—. Qué gusto me da verte.

—Igual a mí, Mamo.

—Vienes solo esta vez —observó.

Steve asintió. No tenía idea cuándo Danny y él habían quedado marcados en una misma órbita, no sabía en qué punto la distancia entre ellos se le aparecía como elemento extraño a las personas que los conocían. No sabía por qué el también sentía extraño el mero hecho de no estar detrás del volante del Camaro o encontrar el asiento del copiloto vacío.

Se perdía en cada una de esas sensaciones.

—Imagino que no vienes por algún caso, entonces.

—Me gustaría hablar con Aulani.

Solían ser «tío Mamo» y «tía Aulani» en tiempo pasado. Quizá ninguno de ellos se extrañaría con ese trato en el presente, pero Steve no se veía empujado a la familiaridad que implicaba. A la amalgama de emociones que evocaban esos títulos honorarios.

La cara de Mamo se oscureció con tristeza. Algo dentro de Steve quería gritar en ese gesto.

—A ella le dará gusto que la visites.

—¿Le sucede algo?

Mamo sacudió la cabeza.

—No está bien de salud —le anunció—. Pero le dará gusto que vayas a verla. De verdad. Habló con Mary cuando fue de visita.

Mary Ann, su contradictoria y complicada Mary, que unía piezas antes que Steve y aún así no podía decidirse a qué camino seguir con su vida. Mary, que era una de las únicas cosas que le quedaban de su familia. Que parecía perpetuamente atravesada por un torbellino caótico.

Mamo y Aulani solían vivir en la misma calle de su familia pero se mudaron cuando la calle Pikoii empezó a tener más gente que playas despejadas. Ambos amaban el océano, y siempre habían amado enseñar a vivir en armonía con el agua y la tierra y el sol. Donde Mamo exhalaba leyenda y habilidad tranquila, Aulani exudaba esa sabiduría en olas, en la suave caricia de sus dedos.

Steve la encontró en su cama, expresiones agotadas y mirada soñadora. Le besó las manos.

—Lamento no haber venido a verte antes.

—Tu hermana dijo lo mismo cuando vino. Pero no hay necesidad. A veces los caminos nunca nos llevan a los lugares que solíamos visitar, aunque se acerquen.

Aulani siempre había sido más cercana a Mary porque se había dedicado a cuidarla desde la más tierna infancia. Steve había pasado mucho tiempo con su madre, fue hijo único hasta los seis, y cuando Doris volvió a trabajar, Steve ya tenía unos sólidos doce años y una firme creencia que podía cuidarse solo. Que su deber era cuidar a su hermana menor.

—¿Vas a decirme que te trajo a verme?

—No estoy seguro —admitió. Había recordado súbitamente sus palabras sobre las almas gemelas y eso, más que otra cosa, lo había empujado a visitarla.

—Siempre me costó hacerte hablar de las cosas. Aún cuando eras niño. Tan parecido a tu madre…

—Y a mi padre.

Siempre se había visto más parecido a John que a Doris.

—Oh, no. No, tu padre podía hablar. No era bueno en ello, y su trabajo lo endureció bastante. Pero tu madre... Doris _nunca_ hablaba de las cosas. Ni siquiera de las que importaban.

—No es fácil.

—Si fuera algo fácil todo el mundo estaría cantando por las calles lo que sienten, _kuipo_. Por supuesto que no es fácil. No es fácil saber lo que sentimos. No es fácil conocerse a uno mismo. No es fácil saber lo que realmente _necesitamos_.

Bufó. —Deberías conocer a mi compañero, él siempre está hablando de lo que siente.

Aulani se rio. —O hace lo mismo que tú pero de otra manera.

Steve pensó en todo el tiempo que había tardado Danny en confesarle que era su alma gemela, en su promesa de que las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos y su propia maraña de sentimientos al respecto. Su relación con Danny nunca se había ajustando a una convención, era una serie de decisiones que les pertenecían y que no podían quitarles.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —insistió—. Ya estás aquí, ¿por qué no continuar?

—¿Crees que podemos elegir a nuestras almas gemelas? ¿Qué es una decisión consciente que tomamos?

—No veo por qué no sería así.

—Hay personas que tienen su marca durante toda su vida... Una vez me dijiste que una persona no puede conocer a su alma gemela sin conocer su alma.

—Sí, pero a veces… a veces es nuestra alma gemela la que nos motiva a conocernos a nosotros mismos, _kuipo_. Todos estamos buscando algo. A veces necesitamos saber que ese algo está afuera, a veces tenemos que vivir para nosotros. Una marca puede decirte el camino, pero no obligarte a seguirla. Un tatuaje no te dice que tienes que hacer lo que tu madre hizo o lo que tu padre hizo. Tampoco dice que no lo hagas. Tu alma sabe lo que quiere, lo que _necesita_ … Solo la tienes que escuchar.

 _(A Steve le habían enseñado que «querer» y «necesitar» eran verbos infinitamente distintos, que solo estaba bien querer porque eso hablaba de cosas prescindibles, cosas sin las que uno podía vivir. Steve se esforzó toda su vida por no necesitar a nadie._

 _Se convenció que no necesitaba a nadie, que nunca lo haría..._

 _Estaba bastante seguro que Danny era una excepción. Y con él se sumaron otros nombres a lista y Steve ya no podía distinguir entre una necesidad y un deseo)._

—¿Y si quiero que la marca represente algo en particular?

A _alguien_ en particular.

—¿Cambiaría algo?

—¿Qué?

—Ese tatuaje, esa marca que tienes ahora... ¿cambiaría en algo lo que _sientes_?

( _«Mamá dice que eligió que papá sea su alma gemela»_ _solía cantar Mary Ann)._

Las palabras de Aulani, más que todo lo anterior, lo arrojaron en espiral.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _(—Vaya._

 _—Sí._

 _—Entonces... ¿me estás diciendo que hablar con tu niñera es lo que te convenció que la marca que apareció era mía...?_

 _—No, Danny, no. Eso... hablar con Aulani hizo que entendiera que le estaba dando mucha importancia a algo que realmente… algo que realmente no debía tenerla. Dejé que eso definiera todo, los tatuajes. Pero contigo... contigo era diferente. Siempre lo fue, aún antes de saberlo. Entonces apareció el... mi tatuaje y lo vi y sentía que eras tú. Quería que fueras tú… ¿Tiene sentido?_

 _—En realidad, de alguna forma, creo que lo tiene. Tú nunca has sido normal._

 _—Lo dices como si tú fueras normal…)_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Steve jamás había tenido un buen tiempo para hacer las cosas, si era honesto, en especial a nivel personal. Era una de las cosas disímiles que no podía explicar de sí mismo, que tal vez podría si se le diera por nadar en el pozo de la introspección, y que tendían a ser ejemplos molestos que sostenían la falta de interacciones de «mamífero a mamífero», una teoría que a Danny le gustaba sostener.

No podía decir que le faltaron oportunidades para hablar con Danny — _para aclarar el aire, preguntarle sobre su tatuaje y preguntarle si realmente pensó en la idea de borrarlo, para indagar si podían ser honestos el uno con el otro sobre lo que en realidad pesaba entre los dos, para decirle que lamentaba el cómo estaba su relación y que quería remediarla_ — porque las oportunidades eran fáciles de producirse y él no lo intentó lo suficiente.

Le faltaba valor. Tal vez era más que eso, tal vez era la certeza de que las personas que importaban, las que importaron, se marcharon.

Tarde o temprano, siempre se marcharon.

Danny era más valiente en ese sentido, en muchos sentidos. Quizá él evitaba enfrentarse directamente a las cosas —Rachel, su vida en la isla, su situación sentimental, el hecho de que Grace estaba creciendo, sus dificultades— hasta hallarse acorralado pero él... él las enfrentaba. Steve era capaz de encerrar en cajas todas esas emociones, hacerlas diminutas e insignificantes, y enviarlas al olvido.

( _El único día fácil fue ayer_ ).

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Este fin de semana tienes que venir a surfear con nosotros, jefe. Esta vez convencí a Danny de traer a Grace también... Hace mucho que no nos reunimos juntos fuera de la oficina. Debería invitar a Jenna, ¿cierto?

Steve evitó cuidadosamente mirar a su compañero mientras cavilaba. La última vez, ninguno de ellos había comentado algo sobre el _nuevo_ tatuaje, pero Steve no sabía si lo habían visto o no habían querido mencionarlo. Chin y Kono no eran personas chismosas. Pero Danny no había estado allí, y ahora estaría, y Steve realmente no estaba seguro de cuál era la mejor opción.

La negativa rotunda murió en su boca cuando vio el rostro expectante de la novata de su equipo.

—Ya veremos, Kono —dijo, suavizando la oleada de pánico que subió por su estómago—. Danny dice que tú y yo estamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos.

—Solo lo dice porque cree que estoy tomando muchas técnicas tuyas en el trabajo —canturreó ella, su sonrisa ancha como el océano.

—Y tengo razón. ¿No tengo razón, Chin?

—No me metas en esto, _brah_.

Pero Chin estaba sonriendo detrás de las palabras.

Steve se preguntó si estaba pensando en John, en su mentor.

—En mi opinión profesional, estoy aprendiendo de mis tres mentores por igual. No le achaques toda la locura de este equipo al jefe, Danny.

—¿Escuchaste eso, _Suiza_? Tu prima nos acaba de meter en la misma bolsa que McGarrett... Estoy profundamente herido. No tengo _palabras_.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco en esa declaración. —Estamos ante un milagro.

—Ella no miente —reflexionó Chin, no obstante—. Si solo hubiese sido influenciada por _McGarrett_ , la mitad de la isla habría explotado.

—La otra mitad la habría explotado Steve justo después de haber provocado un incidente internacional con China.

—No habría sido un incidente internacional, Danny. Tenía el apoyo de la _Gobernadora_.

—Dices eso como si lo justificara, Steven. Y no es así.

Pero su estómago dio un vuelco en la sonrisa que Danny le estaba dando.

Estaba en problemas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Disculpa?

—Durante los primeros meses que trabajamos juntos te habrías lanzado a la posibilidad de irte a nadar durante un caso. Danny sonaba igual de sorprendido que yo cuando le pediste a Kono-

—Estoy bien, Chin.

—Si estás llegando a tu límite, Steve...

Sabía por qué lo decía, lo _sabía_.

Había estado pasando tiempo con Jenna Kaye en la oficina más veces de las que no. La búsqueda de Wo Fat consumía las horas oscuras y los pensamientos más ligeros. Estar cerca de esa resolución le distraía de otras tantas cosas que no quería contemplar demasiado cerca. _(Su tatuaje, el tatuaje de Danny, la idea de que tal vez y solo tal vez había algo inevitable estuviera gestándose entre ellos… La idea de que siempre había habido algo gestándose entre ellos y que Steve, en más de un nivel, había pretendido ignorarlo. El hecho que no estaba seguro si quería huir de eso o no dejar ir a Danny jamás)._

—Estoy bien.

Chin lo miró a los ojos, inquieto. Preocupado. _(Odiaba que su equipo se preocupase por él. Él era su Comandante. Su líder. Él era quien debía preocuparse por ellos, no al revés)._ Pero Chin era perceptivo, por lo que Steve supuso que había notado más cosas de su comportamiento. ( _Si hubiese sido Danny, habría insistido y empujado y no se habría resignado a una negativa. Steve no habría podido callarse ni esconderse. Rara vez las evasivas servían de algo para él cuando se trataba de Danny Williams)._

Por cómo estaban las cosas, se alegraba que no fuera Danny quién lo estaba interrogando. No podía mentirle a Chin, no lo haría, pero entre ellos colgaba la silenciosa presencia de John McGarrett como un acuerdo tácito, como un límite.

Tal vez siempre estaría allí.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, _brah_.

—... _Lo sé._

—Si necesitas nuestra ayuda, solo tienes que llamarnos. Danny no está pasando un buen momento, por lo de su hermano, pero lo que le dije a él también es para ti. Estamos en tu esquina.

—Hay cosas que tengo que resolver por mi cuenta, Chin. Es mi problema. Yo lo resolveré.

Fueron palabras que Chin Ho había usado cuando Steve se ofreció a ayudarle con sus problemas con DPH. Él había sido firme entonces, adamantino y Steve lo había visto tomar medidas drásticas para hallar una solución. Quizá eran más parecidos de lo que pensaban.

—Lo entiendo. Pero ya sabes.

—Lo sé.

 _(—¿No te lo dije? Chin se merecía un aumento. Tuvo que lidiar con mis evasivas y tus evasivas… Consolarnos. Y fingir que no se daba cuenta que el problema era entre nosotros dos. Fue un ejercicio puro de paciencia._

 _—Le servimos, entonces._

 _—Puedes decirte eso, si te consuela. Lo que estoy notando es que nuestro tiempo apesta. No es solo el tuyo, babe. El mío también es bastante terrible._

 _—Somos una pareja hecha en el cielo, Danno)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Está bien. Fuera con eso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sus ojos fijos en el camino. Había sentido los ojos de Danny perforando su cien durante todo el viaje y él no podía permitirse desconcentrarse.

No en ese momento. No en ese día.

—Estamos yendo a buscar a Wo Fat y estás muy callado, no me gusta esto. Y estas mirando la calle con total atención. Eso no es natural para ti. Le dije a Chin que no estabas tan raro pero ahora creo que no he estado prestando suficiente atención…

Danny había estado distraído en los últimos tiempos, eso era innegable.

A Steve le habría servido por momentos, pero también había ampliado una distancia que él realmente _necesitaba_ romper.

—Siempre te quejas de mi conducción —replicó. Atisbó una mirada hacia el lado del copiloto—. Si miro la calle porque miro la calle. Si no miro la calle porque no miro la calle.

Danny frunció el ceño exageradamente al notar que lo miraba, como si quisiera acentuar su punto. —Estoy preocupado.

—No tienes nada por qué preocuparte, Danny.

Su compañero inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Pero... ¿Vas a dejar a Jenna Kaye, analista de la CIA, participar en _esto_? Ella no es agente de campo.

Steve apretó los dedos contra el volante.

—¿Puedes confiar en mi alguna vez? Confiar ciegamente en mí sin cuestionar cada una de mis decisiones, quiero decir. Porque eso sería algo que apreciaría mucho.

La risa de Danny parecía fuera de proporción para la cuestión escondida. Steve mantuvo la mirada.

—El hecho de que esté aquí es prueba suficiente de que confío ciegamente en ti, ¿no te parece? Pero has estado comportándote muy raro últimamente. Muy raro —La mirada fija de Danny fue una de las cosas que lo hicieron tan bueno en interrogación pero fue el hecho de que pudiera leerlo a él, específicamente, mejor que la mayoría lo que hizo que Steve luchara para no retorcerse bajo el escrutinio—. ¿Es por esto? ¿Es por Wo Fat?

—Puede que tengamos por fin la oportunidad de atraparlo, Danny. Esto es lo más cerca que hemos estado.

—Solo quiero asegurarme que estás bien para esto, Steve. Ese hombre no es cualquier traficante de armas. No es cualquier terrorista... Kaye también está demasiado cerca.

Steve tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda y cuidadosa para evitar una reacción desproporcionada. Los temores de Danny eran legítimos.

—Estoy bien —contestó, sus pulmones contraídos por la preocupación que manaba de su compañero.

Danny guardó silencio por un momento, lo que era tan inusual como inquietante.

Steve lo miró por un prolongado instante antes de revisar el camino frente a ellos. No podía arriesgarse a distraerse demasiado, no podía permitir que Danny estuviera distraído tampoco. Necesitaba a su equipo al máximo de su juego.

Quizá su compañero necesitaba honestidad para ello.

—No es solo Wo Fat lo que me preocupa últimamente —admitió a regañadientes—. Pero estoy bien para esto, Danny. Tengo que resolver esto. Necesito atrapar a Wo Fat.

Danny se hundió un poco en el asiento, y toda la tensión que había ido escalando entre ellos desapareció al instante. —Bien.

—¿Bien?

Danny respondió después de un latido, su voz ronca. —Sabes que confío en ti. Mira todo lo que hemos hecho juntos hasta ahora. Pero ese hombre tiene algo en tu contra, Steve. Y contra tu familia. Solamente necesitaba asegurarme de que estabas pensando bien. No quiero darle margen para que te haga daño, no quiero que tenga la oportunidad. No quiero perderte.

—¿Porque soy tu alma gemela?

No era el mejor momento para traer a colación el tema.

Objetivamente, era uno de los peores momentos posibles. No solo estaban en el trabajo, no, también estaban camino a una redada coordinada con SWAT y en la búsqueda del peor enemigo que había tenido Five-0 hasta el momento. El hombre que, además, había sido culpable —directa e indirectamente— de la muerte de Doris y John McGarrett. Los animos estaban caldeados, las tensiones altas y Steve…

Steve elegía mal el tiempo para hacer las cosas.

—Entonces, ¿ _así_ es como funciona esto? —La ira de Danny en plena forma era fascinante de ver, siempre lo había sido—. ¿Solamente hablamos de las cosas que _tú_ quieres hablar en el momento que _tú_ quieres hablarlo?

Steve no tenía una adecuada respuesta.

—Yo…uh, yo- lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? Tienes razón. Este no es momento para… no es tiempo para hablar de esto.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente de _esto_. Que no querías saber más de _esto_ —El énfasis en las palabras resonó en el interior del auto hasta que un silencio tenso se lo tragó— ¿Falta mucho? Terminemos con este asunto de una vez que después tengo que ir a buscar a Gracie para nuestro fin de semana.

 _—_ Danny _…_

 _—_ ¿ _Qué, Steven_?

—¿Todavía puedo contar contigo?

—No hagas preguntas _estúpidas_. Siempre puedes contar conmigo. Y, ya que quieres saber, no quiero _perderte_ porque ya he perdido bastante gente últimamente y eres importante para mí. Y no _solo_ porque un simple dibujo lo dice.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¡Gracie!

Grace, que había estado paseando la mirada por los alrededores, se concentró bruscamente en él y corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Tío Steve!

Abrió los brazos para recibirla. Era una costumbre adquirida del tiempo compartido. —Hola, chiquita.

Steve sintió que el corazón le trepaba en la garganta cuando la expresión de la pequeña se fue tiñó con angustia al alejarse del abrazo. Él podía reconocer ese gesto —y no solo porque sabía lo que se sentía esa ola asaltante de inquietud sobre lo que pudiera pasarle a Danny— sino porque él podía ver un fantasma en los ojos de Grace que se sentía increíblemente familiar. Un espejo de su propia infancia. Un reconocimiento de que un día, una hora, un momento, podía cambiarlo todo.

—¿Donde está papá?

Grace solamente llamaba a Danny «papá» cuando estaba _verdaderamente_ asustada.

—Danno —El apodo que Grace le había dado a Danny y que, aparte de ella, solamente Steve podía usar fue sirvió como impulso para que pudiera hablar—. Danno no se encuentra muy bien, ¿sí? Así que te voy a llevar al hospital. Vamos a ir a verlo.

Grace se mantuvo inmóvil. —¿Sa va poner bien?

—¿Si se va a poner bien? Déjame decirte algo de tu padre. Puede que no hable de eso, pero es un tipo duro. Y muy valiente también. ¿Puedes ser valiente como Danno? —Steve odiaba la idea de que Grace tuviera que pasar por eso pero, a la vez, lo sabía ineludible en todo sentido. Le había hablado a Danny de que él había visto lo sacrificio de su padre, que lo admiraba, y podía ver todo ello en los ojos oscuros de Grace mientras que ella asentía repetidas veces—. Entonces debemos ir a verlo.

 _(—Supe que hablaste con Rachel ese día._

 _—Estabas débil, y Grace necesitaba el consuelo de su mamá. Ella estaba muy angustiada._

 _—..._

 _—..._

 _—Gracias._

 _—¿Hmm?_

 _—Por ser siempre tan bueno con mi monito. Y ese día… ese día fuiste lo que necesitaba. Fuiste a buscarla a la escuela, le hablaste sinceramente, la dejaste quedarse conmigo después... La acompañaste ciento por ciento. Es-_

 _—Adoro a esa niña, Danny._

 _—Aún así..._

 _—De verdad, no lo hagas. No tienes que agradecerme. Gracie… Gracie me necesitaba, no podía fallarle y... Somos compañeros, nosotros somos... ya sabes. Ohana. Eso es lo que hacemos)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Danny los recibió con una sonrisa exhausta. _(Steve había enviado a todo su equipo a investigar mientras iba por Grace así que solo estaban ellos dos en el hospital para servir como visitantes)._ Se veía agotado, frágil aún, pero mientras se movía por la camilla para abrazar a Grace y cruzaba la mirada con la suya, Steve pudo respirar de nuevo. Había estado muy cerca de perder a Danny, tan cerca como nunca lo había estado hasta el momento. Y aún había un inquietante muro de silencio entre los dos...

Tenía que terminar eso.

Pero, primero, podía respirar aliviado.

Danny estaría bien pronto. Listo para perseguir delincuentes, para abrazar a su hija, para quejarse de todo lo que hubiera bajo el sol, para hacer bromas absurdas para sacarles alguna sonrisa, para volverlo loco.

 _(—En el fondo, McGarrett, eres una mamá gallina. Recuerdo que yo ya estaba bien cuando ustedes dos pasaron a verme._

 _—El término «bien» es relativo. Habías sido expuesto a un arma biológica. Una terrible, realmente. Estabas débil y adolorido- ¿Por qué te estás riendo?_

 _—Estoy disfrutando la ironía de que tú, justamente tú, sea quien diga que 'bien' es un término relativo. Necesito fijarme la fecha._

 _—... Estás arruinando el ambiente._

 _—¿Yo estoy arruinando el ambiente? ¿Tú crees que yo estoy arruinando el ambiente?_

 _—Sólo... sí. Quédate en silencio por un tiempo)._

Era de noche cuando Steve repitió el camino hacia la habitación de Danny. No habían conseguido atrapar a Wo Fat, pero habían estado cerca y volverían a estarlo. Gracias a Jenna. Habían atrapado al culpable del incidente con Sarín. También gracias a Jenna. Estaba empezando a pensar que debería ofrecerle algún puesto permanente en el grupo, una posición que le permitiera experimentar más en el campo y también usar sus habilidades analíticas. Ella había salvado... Sin ella, Steve habría perdido la oportunidad de...

Danny levantó la vista cuando Steve se asomó en su habitación. Grace estaba descansando sobre su pecho, hundida en sus sueños profundos, mientras que Danny le acariciaba el cabello. La luz en la habitación de hospital era suave, una dulce claridad que no desalentaba el sueño ni la calma. Steve le había prometido a Danny que se la llevaría para que pasara la noche en su casa, Rachel y Stan estaban fuera de la ciudad, pero no tenía corazón para despertarla. O para separarlos. (Siempre había admirado lo cercanos que eran Danny y Grace, la suavidad que ella despertaba en él y la chispa que veía en la pequeña cuando se trataba de pt padre).

—Oye.

La sonrisa de Danny se asomó en su cara con suave indecisión. —Oye.

Steve se quedó en medio de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer con su cuerpo. Danny lo observó cuidadosamente, estudiando cada gesto, y finalmente hizo un movimiento con su mano hacia el espacio libre a su lado.

—Puedes sentarte aquí. Hay espacio suficiente para ti.

La camilla no era diminuta, pero él francamente dudaba que fuera cómoda para tres.

—No me voy a romper. Y te ves... te ves terrible. Casi como si hubieras sido contaminado por un arma biológica. Ven. Aquí.

Steve no se movió.

Danny exhaló.

— _Steven, siéntate._

No fue un espacio cómodo. Danny apretó a Grace contra su pecho, susurrando en voz baja cuando ella se acomodó, y Steve trató de ocupar el menor espacio posible en la camilla. Era una idea ridícula, en cierta forma, pero podía sentir el calor irradiando de Danny y estar cerca.

Después de haberlo visto derrumbarse, que estuviera tan... bien, era increíble.

Era… casi milagroso.

Danny apoyó la mejilla en su hombro. —¿Todo resuelto?

Steve asintió, tragó saliva.

—Todo resuelto.

—Lamento que no hayamos atrapado ni a Wo Fat ni a Sang Min —susurró Danny—. Sé que esas eran las prioridades.

Steve respiró profundamente.

— _Eran_. Hasta que casi te mueres. Ahora… Sang Min y Wo Fat son lo que menos importa.

Su voz era débil en la quietud. No quería despertar a Grace.

—Estaré como nuevo en un par de días, ya lo verás. Tal vez no tengo tu curación acelerada pero... Estaré bien. Y vamos a atraparlos. Sé que es importante para ti. Sé que eso era lo importante el día de hoy.

—También es importante que estés bien. Y e-eres... eres _importante_ para mí, Danny.

Los eventos de los últimos meses, todo lo que había pasado en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, trepidó en el espacio entre ellos.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, presionando su nariz contra el hombro de Steve por un momento antes de volver el rostro y besar el pelo de su hija—. Tengo todo lo que necesito justo aquí.

Steve no sabía si se refería a Grace solamente o si él también estaba incluido en la ecuación, si después de todo lo que había pasado ese día...

No tenía el suficiente valor para hacer la pregunta en voz alta. Aún no, al menos.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Danno.

—¿Qué te dije de ese apodo?

—Que lo use todos los días.

—Hmm.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se arrojó al océano, alejándose de la bahía, de la seguridad de aguas poco profundas, y nadó. Era una rutina de la que se había privado en las últimas semanas, y no solo porque Danny se había estado quedando en su casa, pero el anhelo persistente no podía ser acallado por más tiempo. _(El océano siempre había sido una suerte de refugio. A pesar de su furor inherente, también podía ser calmo. Constante. El ruido persistente de las olas siempre lo ayudaba a despejarse… Y, sin importar en qué lugar estuviera, siempre podía encontrar una fracción del océano al cual aferrarse)._

Se quedó allí, en la inmensidad del agua, hasta que sus músculos se relajaron y la tensión detrás de su frente se desvaneció para dejarle espacio a la calma, a un vacío sosiego. La distancia cubrió los detalles al reducir el _lanai_ a una pequeña mancha en la distancia y el tiempo se redujo a latidos, al pasar de las olas.

( _Hawái había sido siempre el lugar que él más había sentido como su hogar, pero no había sentido la necesidad de quedarse allí y echar raíces hasta ese momento. Hasta que encontró a Danny. Hasta que Grace se asentó en su vida como pieza fundamental. Hasta que Chin y y Kono se consolidaron como lazos perdidos que lo anclaban a la isla. Hasta que Five-0 se tornó realidad. Hasta que se encontró con su hermana, su casa y su memoria)._

No podía evitar a Danny para siempre, ya sea como lo había estado haciendo antes o como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Simplemente, no podía. _(No cuando las cosas entre ellos se enredaban cada vez más en esa maraña desconocida que Steve no podía siquiera empezar a explicar)._

Steve flotó por unos minutos, meciéndose en la suavidad de las olas y observando la vasta extensión del cielo azul.

No era ajeno a las miradas de Danny, a los comentarios que escuchaba debajo de las palabras bien elegidas. _(«Kono realmente está interesada en que nos juntemos a surfear, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa?» )._ Steve sabía cuáles eran las intensiones de Kono. Un par de días después del incidente con Sarín —al que Steve no sabía cómo referirse más que con ese nombre, aparentemente—, antes de que Danny recibiera el alta, Kono había ido a buscarlo. Ella no lo interrogó, no era esa clase de personas, pero era inteligente, astuta y sensible. Era obvio que había armado las piezas del rompecabezas. Ella sabía que Steve tenía una marca y cómo era. Y sabía que Danny también la tenía y cómo era. Y, para colmo, había estado allí cuando Steve se fue con Danny al hospital y afirmó que eran almas gemelas.

 _(—Te dije que Kono estaba a punto de arrojarnos con tiburones._

 _—No me escuchaste discutirlo, ¿cierto?)_

Una toalla lo estaba esperando en el patio cuando retornó a la orilla.

 _(—Es cada vez más evidente que la comunicación en estos temas no es nuestro punto más fuerte._

 _—Hemos progresado mucho desde entonces._

 _—Estoy de acuerdo, babe. Pero una cosa no quita la otra._

 _—¿Acabas de decir que estás de acuerdo con algo que dije? Pareciera que acabo de entrar a una dimensión paralela._

 _—Y pareciera que eres un idiota)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Quédate a vivir aquí —le dijo a Danny—. Es lo más lógico.

No era lo que pensó decir en principio.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Danny sostuvo una nota que no pudo identificar. No era la primera vez que no podía leer el cambio en la inflexión de su tono. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha—. Me estás diciendo que crees que vivir juntos aquí es... ¿Tú y yo viviendo juntos? Eso no es lógico, Steve. Es la convocatoria a una catástrofe, babe.

Le fue más fácil respirar, para su completa sorpresa. Eso no era un «no».

—Necesitas…. Necesitas un lugar para vivir y a Grace le gusta aquí. _Te_ _gusta_ _aquí_. Y yo… yo necesito que esta sea mi casa. Puedes ayudarme con eso. Necesito que lo hagas.

Steve estudió el rostro de Danny. Su expresión no le decía absolutamente nada, la había dejado cuidadosamente en blanco como usualmente solía hacer cuando pasaba muchas horas riñendo con Rachel. Claro, al inicio su carácter afloraba en toda potencia pero con el correr del tiempo Steve notaba que se iba desgastando lentamente hasta quedar hecho cenizas.

No quería eso para su relación.

—¿Por qué necesitas que _yo_ te ayude a hacer una casa?

Fue entonces que reparó en que no había cubierto su pecho como solía hacer cuando Danny estaban en los alrededores y lo encontraba saliendo a nadar. Había sido costumbre perdida en los últimos tiempos, casi como si una parte de él desafiase a su compañero a descubrir la marca.

Pero… ahora su tatuaje estaba totalmente expuesto a que Danny lo viese y era justo así como él se sentía.

Tragó saliva.

—No estuve inconsciente hasta que llegué al hospital, ¿sabes?

—Tú… ¿qué?

—Cuando me infecté… ¿El caso con Sarín? Le dijiste a un grupo de médicos, a SWAT y a nuestro equipo que eras _mi alma gemela._ Que _tú_ eras _mi_ alma gemela, no que _yo_ era la _tuya_.

Steve abrió la boca y la cerró. ( _No había tomado consciencia de lo que había dicho, de lo que implicaba que otras personas lo escuchasen. En ese momento no le había importado en lo absoluto porque Danny se estaba alejando de él y no podía dejarlo ir. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que estás a punto de perderlo fue más que una frase hecha._

 _Steve, que jamás había hablado de los tatuajes, de las almas gemelas, básicamente había reclamado a Danny como suyo frente a un montón de desconocidos)._

—Uh, no pensé- No... Uh.

Danny sacudió la cabeza.

—No pensé que te escucharía decir eso alguna vez, honestamente.

—Quería hablarte de ello, de…

—¿De qué cambiaste de opinión porque apareció tu tatuaje?

Steve vaciló.

Se preguntó qué estaba viendo Danny en su rostro.

—No… No fue un cambio de opinión. El tatuaje… apareció. De repente. Y quería… quería que fueras tú. Quiero que seas. Y tal vez no sea suficiente. No sé si funcionaremos, no sé si vamos a terminar bien. Entiendo si no quieres saber… Si crees que me excedí y no quieres saber nada conmigo… yo, uh-

—No _pongas_ palabras en mi boca, Steve. —replicó Danny, su tono oscuro—. Y sé que esto es difícil para ti. Pero… Quiero, no. Voy a usar tus términos. _Necesito las palabras._

Él podía hacer esto.

—Es… Siempre creí que eso, lo que era- que eso sería _todo_. Mi padre- cuando mi padre perdió a mi madre. Él cambió, Danny. No quiero que cambies, no puedo… No soportaría ser responsable de algo así.

—No somos tus padres, Steven... ¿Dónde nos deja eso?

Era la pregunta que él había tratado de resolver desde que había conocido a Danny, desde que él le rompió toda su visión del mundo y la dejó hecha añicos con su presencia. Desde que supo que Danny tenía un tatuaje que lo representaba y aún así parecía no querer dejarlo, parecía querer seguir siendo parte de su vida. Desde que Danny insistió en su amistad, luchó por ella aún cuando la incertidumbre de Steve lo había empujado lejos.

No se había dado por vencido.

—No lo sé.

—Bien —dijo Danny.

—¿Bien?

—No espero que lo sepas, ni que esto… que esto que somos ahora cambie de la noche a la mañana. No somos personas fáciles como, creo, es evidente con todo lo que nos pasó para tener esta conversación… Pero no he cambiado de opinión, Steve. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Steve se alejó del marco de la puerta, tratando de ignorar todos los pensamientos que flotaban alrededor de su mente, _(recordatorios todos de los que se fueron, de lo que lo dejaron, de los que nunca volvieron)_ y se aferró al martilleo en su pecho.

Tardó apenas un par de pasos en recorrer el espacio entre ellos. Una parte de él tenía la intención de empujar la camisa de Danny hacia arriba, ver el tatuaje que escondía, pero sus dedos se aferraron a la tela inconscientemente.

Titubeó.

—Quédate —le pidió a Danny.

Danny parpadeó con suavidad, desconcertado, pero levantó una de sus manos y se aferró a su cuello para tirar de él hacia abajo. Steve se encontró inclinándose hacia el calor que había entre ellos. Era tentativo al principio, el toque de sus labios, una suave sensación de presión cuando se encontraron el uno al otro, un rasguño de rastrojo en las mandíbulas. Había esperado un hambriento choque de labios, ímpetu y pasión como lo era todo Danny pero se abandonó en la exploración cuidadosa y meticulosa, en el silencio que los rodeaba y que le hacía sentir que no había otra persona en el mundo. Steve retrocedió por un momento para mirar la expresión de Danny.

—Nosotros- nosotros no seremos como esos cuentos que leíamos —dijo Steve, las palabras torpes en su lengua—. No soy... No somos- pero- _Danny_.

El momento le robó todas las palabras.

—Eres terrible en estas cosas, ¿te das cuenta? —le susurró Danny, alejándose apenas—. ¿Eso quería decir algo? Ese es mi nombre, me alegra que lo hayas aprendido. No tienes remedio, McGarrett. Debería haberme rendido cuando te conocí.

Pero su tono estaba lleno de afecto, y sus ojos todavía eran brillantes.

—No eres el tipo que se da por vencido.

—No, no lo soy —Danny sonrió. Su rostro entero cambió con eso, pequeñas arrugas se asomaron en las esquinas de sus ojos e incluso el iris parecía más azul, un espejismo del inmenso cielo hawaiano—. Y tú tampoco lo eres.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _(—No fue el mejor inicio, ¿cierto?_

 _—Creí que eso lo habíamos acordado hace año y medio, cuando esta conversación empezó._

 _—¿Y cuál es la conclusión?_

 _—¿La conclusión?_

 _—Los cuentos deben terminar con «Y vivieron felices para siempre», según Grace._

 _—Creí que no te gustaban esos cuentos._

 _—A nuestra niña le gustan los finales felices, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?_

 _—Bueno, no podemos decepcionar a Gracie)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Todavía crees que estaremos bien?

—Creo que estaremos bien.


End file.
